Unseen, Yet Believable
by xoEnviousLust
Summary: My name is Bella. I am your average girl, with average brown hair and eyes. Yet I suffer from your not so average disorder...I am blind. EdxBella, EdwardxBella, AlicexJasper, RosexEmmett, Vampire Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: My name is Bella. I am your average girl, with average brown hair and eyes. Yet I suffer from your not so average disorder...I am blind.**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Twilight characters **

**Parings: EdwardxBella, RosexEmmett, AlicexJasper**

**Warnings: Language, and Bella OOC...cause she's blind.**

**Unseen, Yet Believable.**

_Chapter One._

Blind.

A term defined as unable to see, an impaired vision, or the idea of having a cornea that just doesn't want you to see what's out there.

This is what I had discovered when I turned five.

Five years old, a terrible sickness, and soon enough the world had become nothing but a black place filled with noise and movement. I could no longer see what the world was like, and it was then that blindness became a part of my life.

To this day, I still swear that it was my fault my parent's got divorced. I mean having a blind child wasn't exactly a piece of cake nor was it cheap. I could bet that the medical expenses were enough to buy us a small island in the middle of nowhere. So Charlie stayed in the lame town of Forks Washington well Renée took me and moved to Pheonix.

Sure it was fun, and my mother and me grew close, but when she met Phil, I could tell she wanted something more. That childish side of my mother was showing through and it was then my decision was made.

Sure, telling my mom that I wanted to move in with Charlie, wasn't exactly a walk in the park. I may not have been able to see her expression, but judging by the way she was drumming her fingertips along the table, or the way she was impatientely tapping her foot, she was more than angry.

It took three months, but finally a call from my father changed my mothers outlook. From what she was telling me, apparentely a surgeon majoring in the art of opthamology had moved to the lame town of Forks, which was quite a surprise. I was glad though, that Charlie had made the final move that allowed my mother to go along with me on the idea of moving.

The plane ride was something I could've done without though. I didn't like the vibrations under me or the terrible noises the metal machine made. I was so young the last time I took a plane that I guess I couldn't remember how much I hated it.

Normally it was Charlie coming to visit me instead of the other way around.

Once the plane stopped one of the female flight attendants helped me off the plane. I could hear my mother telling her of my _condition_ before I even stepped foot on the plane earlier.

"You don't have to wait with me, he should be here any moment."

Charlie was the chief of police in Forks and still managed to be late.

"It's alright really, besides, if anything happens I'd rather not be responsible."

Just because I was blind didn't mean I was retarded. Besides half the time, I thought I could see better than most of the population.

"Bells!"

His voice was something I recognized instantly as I turned my sunglass covered eyes towards the stewardess.

"Thank you."

I felt her let go and I could tell Charlie was standing in front of me. His breathing was shallow and it was as though he was nervous. Then again, why wouldn't he be?

I was his blind daughter.

He gripped my hand as he pulled me through the airport. The sounds were not distinct and were causing a buzzing that made my head hurt.

"Do you need me to open the door for you Bells?"

Oh that nickname.

"I am okay."

I put my hand against the cool metal of the police cruiser and searched for the handle, and after moments of searching I was seated inside of the car with my seat belt on.

"You surprise me Bella."

"And why is that?"

The tone that occupied his voice was almost as though I had burst through his level of expectations.

"I just never expected that you would be able to do so much with your condi...well you know."

"I've had twelve years of practice."

My voice was probably cold sounding, but he thought that my blindness meant that I was almost as useless as a spider with no web. Yes, that irratated me.

Needless to say after those words were spoken, the rest of the drive was spent in an uncomfortable silence which wasn't at all surprising. Apparentely, Renée also noticed that I was more like my father. I wasn't very sentimental, and it's not like I had the grace of a ballerina when it came to walking, and I was okay with that.

The car came to a halt as I felt him pull up on the gravel of the road. Gravel made the most awkward sound against the rubber of tires, and that sound made me cringe everytime.

"Bella, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied.

I slowly undid my seatbelt and opened the door. I could feel the crunch of the ground against my feet as I waited for Charlie to escort me into his house. A house I hadn't stepped foot in since I was seven years old.

"Here, I'll help you."

I felt him guide my body towards the direction of his house.

"There's three steps here Bells."

Just as he said we walked up the three steps and through the door of the house.

They say that by losing one sense, the other four becocme heightened and I was one who could vouch for that.

My nostrils wrinkled in disgust at the musky smell that occupied the house that was in obvious need of a womans touch. I had only hoped that Charlie hadn't noticed my obvious dislike of the area already.

"My room?" I asked.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you wanted to stay in your old room up the stairs, I replaced the bed and everything, but I am not sure it's really safe-"

"Ch-, Uh dad, I will be fine, just help me there for the next couple of days and it should be fine."

I waited for a reaction and after recieving none, I figured it had slipped from his mind that I could not see him nod his head.

"So, would you like to help me?"

Soon I felt him grab my arm.

"Theres eight stairs Bella."

I slowly walked up the stairs feeling the wall as I walked making sure to memorize the imprint. I could feel two door frames when we stopped and I heard the door open.

-

"Well this is it."

"Uh, dad, can you describe it to me?"

"Oh right. Well your bed is in the left corner, your computer and text books are on the desk to the right, your clothes are in the closet with the labels and the bathroom is across the hall."

"Thank you."

Soon I felt Charlie embrace me, which happened to be very out of character for my dad.

"Uh dad?"

"Thank you Bells."

I just nodded and soon felt him leave the room.

I really wanted to cry, but I would save that till it was time to go to bed.

School tomorow was enough to bring up the gross food that I had managed to eat on the plane. Forks high had a good ol' total of three hundred and fifty seven students and I was about to make that grow by one. It wasn't as though it was my first time in a _normal_ high school, I just hadn't really expected to be going to such a small school.

Would they be able to support a student who only learned from braille? I guess I would find out tomorow.

I sat on the edge of the bed and felt around noticing a small night stand and could also feel the familiarty of the alarm clock. I touched the top as it sang out-

"**Ten forty-seven PM"**

I suppose it would be a good idea to get ready for bed.

Searching through the labelled dresser drawers I soon found my bag of toiletries and clothes and being careful not to fall (which wasn't uncommon) made my way across the hall to the bathroom.

Surprisingly, the bathroom was almost the same set up as the one back home in Pheonix so it was easy enough to understand.

I fell back on my bed and soon could feel the tears fall down my face.

I missed everything.

pOpOpOpOpO

The next morning was a little bit hectic since I managed to fall flat on my face and I could feel the presence of a forming bruise on my shoulder, but after I was ready for school with books in my hand I was once again in the police cruiser on my way to school.

What an inconspicuos way to travel.

Walking into the building the whispers were enough to make me angry. I mean I was the new kid, and little did they know that I was also blind. I tried my best to fit in, so I just said I wore sunglasses because my eyes were light sensative, and carried a small stick because I liked my magic shows, I only wished that was true.

"Ah chief Swan, what brings you to school today?"

The voice sounded as though it belonged to an older woman.

"Hello, I am Isabella Swan, I am here to register," I answered her.

I must of surprised Charlie since I heard him give a small gasp. The receptionist also gasped, but I can assume, it was for different reasons. Forks was small, so anybody who was around when I was younger would probably know of the story that Chief Swan's daughter had gone blind, I only hoped their children were naive.

"Ah Isabella, I've heard so much about you. Just give me one second."

I heard her rummage around and Charlies breath increased to a nervous pace.

Shouldn't I be the nervous one?

"Here you go sweetheart, it's a special one for you."

I assumed she meant it was readable by me. Sure enough it was written in the small symbols I knew and loved.

"Also I can help you to your first class where I am sure the teacher will give you an escort."

I nodded as I turned towards Charlie.

"Dad, I'll be fine, why don't you go to the station."

"But Bella-"

"No I promise if anything goes wrong, I'll find a way to call you."

"If that's what you wan't then I guess I should wish you good luck Bells."

"Thanks dad."

I could feel his presence leave as the lady pulled my hand.

"Can we go slow. I would like to count steps."

She must've understood cause she slowed down and I began to memorize the steps that I was walking. Normally this is one of the symptoms of OCD but for a blind person, It was a way to memorize the map of the world.

"Well just wait here a second sweetheart, I'll go and get Mr. Mason."

So that was my teachers name. No doubt he was going to make a big deal about having to teach someone a little bit different. I did however, have all the required textbooks for all my classes in braille so I was already one step ahead of this school system.

After hearing the door open again I could feel the wind off of the two people that walked out.

"Ah, Miss Isabella."

"Bella." I corrected.

"Oh, Bella, what a pleasure."

Oh great he was already gawking at the fact I was Charlie's daughter and this was probably making me blush.

"Well shall we go to class?"

I nodded as he took my hand which made me flush even harder. I couldn't even begin to think what the expressions would be on these teenage gossipers minds when they saw this.

"Here you are."

It was a list of all the reading material. And lucky for me I was well ahead of everyone, since I had read it all.

He walked me seven steps from his desk and tapped the wood.

"Here is your seat."

I nodded and sat down as whispers engulfed the class.

Sure I was weird, but why were people so immature?

I guess you could say I was more than happy when the bell to switch classes rang.

"Your Isabella Swan right?"

I turned towards the sound and nodded my head.

I could tell from his voice that he was nothing more than a hormonal teenager, but what could I do.

"Bella."

It was a natural correction, and I could feel everyone within three seats turn to me.

"Where's your next class? I know you're new and I could help you get there."

Why not.

"By the way I am Eric."

"Thanks," I replied tentatively as I followed his voice outside of the classroom.

I figured that I could get to the next class without being discovered as long as I continued our conversation. And just like moving traffic, I stayed moving slow to let people pass me.

"So, this is different from Pheonix 'aint it?"

"Very." I replied counting seventy-eight steps.

"Does it rain there a lot?"

"Not really."

"Your not very tanned and isn't that place all sunny?"

"My mother is part Albino," I was smirking inside knowing that I had stumped him, and everyone following close behind trying to eavesdrop.

"Well good luck."

I assumed it was the door to the right since I could feel the wind of the people walking in.

The teacher instantly noticed me and so he helped me to my desk yet again.

"So why do you where sunglasses?"

"My eyes are light sensative," I replied naturally.

"Oh, I see."

She had the voice of a very girly-girl.

"I am Jessica."

I nodded.

"Bella."

The Jessica girl talked my ear off and soon I was debating on wheather or not to tell her to shut up. However the bell ruined my plan and I headed towards the office, deciding that lunch really wasn't on my agenda for today.

"Fifty-six," I counted out loud.

There was two hundred and ninety-two steps between the class and the office.

Soon I bumped into someone and was lucky I didn't fall on my face.

"Bella!"

That voice belonged to Jessica.

"Uh Sorry."

"I can't believe you just crashed into Edward."

Edward, who was he?

"And that is?"

"Only the dreamiest guy in the school. He's a Cullen. Oh, but don't even think about dating him, he doesn't date anyone. And all the other ones are taken by eachother."

"What do you mean other ones?" I asked as she pulled me down.

Thank god for the bench.

"There's Emmett, Alice and Edward Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. All are extremely gorgeous but the only available one is Edward and every girl in the school wants him."

"So they're special why?"

"Hello, you've seen them, they look like the came straight off the cover of the most glamorous magazine ever."

I wanted to laugh, but managed to stop myself.

"Well, than that is amazing."

The bell rang, and with the help of Jessica, I managed to make it to Biology class.

I soon found out that my teacher was a man named Mr. Banner.

"Okay Isabella-"

I cringed.

"We'll put you beside Edward."

I must have had a shocked look. The same Edward I had managed to crash into earlier? Just great.

"Mr. Cullen, this is Miss. Swan."

I sat down and noticed his knuckles had cracked from clenching his hands.

Was he that mad about me bumping into him?

"I am Isabella," I said with a smile and I heard his chair shift away from me.

I just sighed and could almost hear him grunt in pain. Was there something wrong?

I was actually happy when Biology finished which was weird since gym was next on my list.

I met a kid named Mike who helped me get to to the gym in which the teacher ordered me to sit on the bench.

"So what exactly did you do to Cullen?" Mike asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It looked like he wanted to kill you."

Great, barely at school for a full day and I had already made an enemy.

"I am not sure."

I was glad when I heard the final bell ring.

I counted my seventy nine steps from the gym to the office when a familiar voice caught my attention.

"I need out of that class, please you don't understand."

"I am sorry Mr. Cullen but there is absolutely no way to move you."

I gasped slightly.

"Well never mind. Thanks so much for your help."

I could hear his footsteps as he ran out.

He was trying to move classes away from me?

"Bells, how was school?"

Mike was annoying, Jessica was a bitch in disguise and Edward hated me.

"Fine."

pOpOpOpO

**A/N: Man this is very difficult to write. I do have the first hand perspective of a blind person though so you'd think it would be easier. But nope. The next chapter is where the plot somewhat leaves the book format so it should become more fan-fiction like then. Please review guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: My name is Bella. I am your average girl, with average brown hair and eyes. Yet I suffer from your not so average disorder...I am blind.**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Twilight characters **

**Parings: EdwardxBella, RosexEmmett, AlicexJasper**

**Warnings: Language, and Bella OOC...cause she's blind.**

**Unseen, Yet Believable.**

_Chapter Two._

I did my best to hide the expression of guilt and sadness that must've etched it's way onto my face. Yet, I could tell that even still, my ability to lie was lacking.

"Just fine?" Charlie asked as I nodded.

I was hoping that he wouldn't pry any further and to my luck he didn't.

He was leading me towards the police cruiser when I let out a low sigh.

In Pheonix I was able to walk everywhere with the familiar terrain, but here in Forks, it was brand new unmarked territory that would take a while to get used too. I missed the familiarty of home, and I hated having someone wait on me constantly.

"Dad, do you think, one of these days, you could help me walk to school, like on the weekend or something?"

I knew it was probably a question that would put a wrinkle in Charlie's brown (or were they more grey now?) eyebrow.

"Do you really think that's safe Bells?"

I scoffed at him and began to run my fingers over the rim of the glasses on my eyes.

"Dad, Pheonix is a huge city, and I was able to walk around there by myself. Another day or two and school should be easy enough."

I could tell he was irratated at my persistance, but I got my hard-headedness from Renée that's for sure.

"I suppose we could give it a try."

Yes. I had won. Even if it was only a minor topic.

"So, where are we going?"

I heard the turning signal flick on and Charlie cleared his throat.

"Today is your first appointment with Dr. Cullen."

Hold on. Cullen? As in related to Edward Cullen? Oh crap.

"Um, actually, I was feeling kind of sick so-"

"Don't worry Bella, he could do this in his sleep. He's world renowned."

Great, I guess there was absolutely no way to get out of this. Plus I had to be worried about him doing this procedure well sleep walking...joy.

Soon the car came to a stop and Charlie reached out to lend me a hand. The air felt cooler than it had when he picked me up from school, and I could tell, that the possibility of snow was likely. Yuck.

This hospital seemed no different than any other one. It was still coated in the smell of alcohol and hand sanitizer.

"Ah, Chief Swan. Oh, and you must be Bella."

I was feeling the need for a sarcastic comment, but I simply ignored it and let Charlie do the talking.

"We're here to see Dr. Cullen."

"Ah yes, I'll just need her health-care information, and you can have a seat."

I heard Charlie rummage around to find the paper I assumed he had written all of my important health needs on.

It took what seemed like forever, but finally I was walked into a room, with a bed. Charlie helped me up as I removed my glasses. I knew that he was probably looking at my eyes. My clouded eyes that impaired my vision. Hopefully, today would change that.

I heard the footsteps outside the door, when there was a light knock and the wind of someone entering followed.

"Ah so you must be Isabella."

Nope she's outside, let me go get her.

"Yup, that's me."

"So, Charlie here tells me you lost your sight at the age of five?"

I am the blind one Mr. Doctor-man. If you read the chart you'd probably find out.

"Yes."

"Have you ever thought about a corneal transplant before?"

I shook my head and soon felt him place his hands near my eyes. His hands were an abnormally cold temperature, but I dismissed what ever crazy thoughts were making their way into my head.

I could hear him picking up a few different metal objects, before he asked me if I could see anything different. After answering a series of questions with the answer 'no', he finally sighed.

"Well your only option is obviously surgery, but I am sure that was no surprise. Your name will be added to the list of recipients in need. You should recieve a call in about a week Miss. Swan."

I nodded my head when I heard Charlie clear his throat.

"Will there already be a donor by next week?"

I could sense the urgency and fear cutting through his thick and deep voice.

"No, it will probably only be a phone call letting us know where exactly Isabella stands on the list. How ever the world works in mysterious ways, so one can never be too sure."

Dr. Cullen's voice was like velvet compared to Charlie, in fact it sounded more amazing then any other voice I had heard.

"I should let you go, and I am sorry for being late, there was a family matter I needed to attend too."

Oh great. Edward told his dad how he hated me, and now I had his father as my doctor, wasn't this just my luck.

"Well, let's head home Bells. Thanks again Dr. Cullen."

I could hear them shake hands as there knuckles grinded under the pressure of the grip.

"See you next week Bella."

He finally clued in.

"Thank you very much."

I just wanted to go home, go to sleep, and try and figure out why Edward hated me so much.

pOpOpOpO

The next week was both better and worse.

I was finally able to get around school as well as the other students which made me happy. I would eat lunch at Jessica's table, with Mike, Angela and some Lauren girl who was not exactly my best friend. So I was adjusting. However, Edward hadn't been in class for a full week, and I was starting to feel both guilty and angry.

Why was it he hated me so much?

"Hey Bella, Edward Cullen is looking at you."

Oh my god. He was here today? And not only that but he was looking at me.

"Does he look angry?" I couldn't mask the tinge of fear that made it's way through my words.

"Not particularly...but Jasper and Emmett seem to find something amusing."

Jessica's words almost gave me a shiver when Mike decided to speak up.

"Guy's check it out, it's snowing."

Just great. My arch nemisis decided to pick today to show up and it wasn't Edward.

"Yuck."

I could feel Mike turn towards me and give a loud laugh.

"So Bella, you don't like the snow?"

"Nope, that means it's too cold to rain."

See I loved the rain. I loved the way it vibrated off of every object. It made my senses increase and It was actually a good day for me when it rained.

"Haven't you seen the snow fall before?"

Lauren's high pitched voice rang through.

_Come up with something quick Bella._

"Sure I have...," I hesitated. "On the television."

Well that was enough to make my whole lunch table crack up.

"But Bella, what happened with you and Edward anyway? I mean is there any reason for him to be mad at you?"

Damn. I though we had dropped this topic and moved on to snow.

"I just, don't think he likes me very much."

"The Cullens don't like anybody. Okay let me rephrase, they don't notice anybody long enough not to like them."

Jessica's words gave me a few seconds of relief until I figured something out, even if I couldn't see.

"Stop staring at him!" I hissed in a low whisper.

She snickered but I was in no way amused.

Saved by the bell, is a term I woudn't of used here. It was as though the bell was leading me to my own eternal hell in Biology class. Maybe, he would skip.

I walked slowly but made it to Biology without a hitch. I sat down in my lab chair and let out a sigh of relief.

He wasn't coming. I was saved.

"Hello," a musical voice rang out.

That same tone that belonged to Dr. Cullen.

I looked towards the voice and could tell easily that shock was written on my face.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued as my breath hitched in my throat. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week, and you must be Bella Swan."

Okay did my sick imagination imagine the whole 'Edward is Crazy' thing? Then again I wouldn't put it past my imagination.

"How d-do you know my name?"

Yes. That was intellegent.

His laugh was enchanting and in a way it dazzled me.

"This whole town was waiting for you to arrive, news can travel very fast."

"No," I stated confused. "I mean, how did you know to call me Bella? I mean I am sure everyone calls me Isabella behind my back."

He sighed a little, and I could tell he was probably confused.

"Do you prefer Isabella?"

I shook my head frantically.

"Nope, Bella is just fine."

I gave him a smile and heard his chair move against the floor to straighten it out.

Just great. Here I was sitting beside someone I thought wanted to kill me last friday, and now he want's to be friend? Plus, we had a lab through a microscope, and how would he feel knowing that his lab partner is blind.

Thankfully Mr. Banner understood my predicament.

"Edward, Isabella-"

"Bella," He corrected which made my heart skip a beat.

"Yes, Bella has already done this lab, so she will mearly be a stand in if that's alright?"

"Please get started."

Biology was memorize and apply. Sure, my textbook may have been way bigger and slighlty different but it held the same information. There was good ol' technology for ya.

"Prophase," Edwards angelic voice rang out. "Would you like to see and make sure I am doing this right Bella?"

"I trust you," I replied not really wanting to take off my sunglasses.

For once I wished I had the ability to see the expression making its way onto his face.

"It's really to bad about the snow right?"

I nodded my head. I could almost here the fact he was forcing himself to make small talk. My over imaginative mind began to wonder if he had heard the conversation at lunch time.

"There's worse things."

"But you don't like the cold." It was a statement.

"Add wet to that as well," I muttered.

"Then why move to Fork's of all places?"

"Oh you have no idea," I muttered darkly brushing my hands over the glasses.

"I think I can keep up with it, even if it does sound complicated."

I sighed in defeat.

"I moved here, to give my mother some freedom. She just got remarried and having me around was probably a burden to her dreams."

"That wasn't so complex, perhaps you underestimate me Bella Swan."

"Ya Phil travels a lot, and moving around frequently isn't something I enjoy doing."

It was the sad truth.

"So she sent you here?"

"No. I sent myself. I figured making my mother happy was enough to make Forks not so bad."

"But now you're unhappy?"

That was a slight understatement.

"And?"

"And that doesn't seem fair."

"Haven't you ever heard the line 'life isn't fair'?"

"Ya, it rings a slight bell," He muttered dryly. "You put on a good show but I can bet you are suffering more than you let on."

I wanted to stick my tongue out at him like a little child, but that would mearly signify he had won. I did enjoy the fact that he didn't want to kill me though.

Hearing the bell ring, made me jump a little. I picked up my books and put them in my bag. When suddenly a small problem came into focus.

It was dark and gloomy. I wore sunglasses because my eyes were 'light sensative', tomorow was going to be an interesting day.

"Bella," Mike's voice rang out as I sighed.

"Hey Mike."

"Cullen seemed a lot better today, I wonder what was up last monday."

I mearly shrugged and walked towards the Phys. Ed room.

I loved walking sure, but being an athlete with no vision wasn't exactly fun. Then again, I sometimes wondered what it would be like to play a game of volleyball or badminton and actually know what the teacher was talking about.

I had to admit the idea of even being able to regain my eyesight was enough to make me queasy. I can remember practically nothing of the world when I had sight.

What kind of five year old takes the time to grasp every detail? The chances of losing sight is slim.

Once gym had finished Mike walked with me down the hallway as I stood outside waiting for Charlie to show up.

I could feel the cold mist-like rain gathering on my face as a smile appeared to match it.

"Bella!"

I walked towards Charlie's voice as not to make a big scene with him helping me into the cruiser. I liked being as independant as was physically possible.

Finally I found the handle and was soon planted in the hard cushion.

It was a comfortable silence when Charlie spoke.

"Dr. Cullen phoned."

"I see."

The signal light was on as the car turned left.

"There's been a donor that matches you Bells. The chance to get your vision back is going to be here soon."

Soon. Exactly how soon?

"Dad I-"

"Carlisle said that the cornea's will be here tomorow and that the surgery has to take place within four days or else their useless."

I nodded my head. He was right, that was soon indeed.

"Dad, you do realize, that even if they get transplanted, my body can reject them right?"

I could hear the rubber of the stearing wheel whine under his hard grip.

"I know that Bells. I just want you to live a happy life, attend normal college, be able to laugh about something on the TV."

He was doing this for me, yet in a way was it for him as well?

"So there's four days?"

"Ya."

I nodded my head as the car began to slow.

"There's cold meat in the fridge, did you want me to make you a sandwich?"

I may not have eaten lunch, but eating Charlie's cooking was practically suicide.

"Dad, you need to show me around your kitchen. I may be blind but I am a pretty good cook with a little eyesight to help me."

Her chuckled a little.

"But as for the sandwich, I think I'll pass, I had a really long day, and I am pretty tired."

"Sure thing Bells."

I felt along the wall until the familiar grooves leading to upstairs made their way into my touch. I was practically able to move around most of the house without dying, and Charlie had even helped me to set up my computer.

The modern technology that the world possessed nowadays allowed me to have email, and even get information off the web.

Feeling the keys bumps against my fingers I sowly typed in the adress to get my emails. After I was sure I was there, I hit the speak key.

**Two new Messages**

I scrolled down and hit the enter button.

**Isabella Swan! You had better email me soon, or else I am calling Charlie!**

Oh crap. I didn't need to listen to the mechanical voie again to know that my mother was not very happy.

**Mom, don't do anything stupid. I am emailing you right now.**

I sent it before typing another one.

**Sorry mom, I just haven't had anything truly interesting to write about. Dr. Cullen, found me two cornea's for my surgery already. I know, soon isn't it. In a way I am worried but I am sure everything will be fine. It's very wet here, and it doesn't make me very happy. School is going good, and Charlie is holding up okay.**

**Email you soon mom. Bella.**

Hopefully that would keep her satisfied for now.

I finished my essentials before climbing into my bed. That was when my thoughts drifted to the Cullen family, particularly Edward.

His voice sounded as though he was a Roman God, I could only wish that I could actually see what he looked like. According to most of the people at school, he was as handsome as they come.

"This is becoming very interesting," I muttered sleepily, when finally I gave in to the darkness.

pOpOpO

**A/N: Alright. New chapter. Bella may get her eyesight back neh? Let's just see about that.**

**As for my reviewers, thanks so much., you guys are amazing. **

**Also, I do not have a beta reader, so if the grammer or spelling is bad I apologize.**

**Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: My name is Bella. I am your average girl, with average brown hair and eyes. Yet I suffer from your not so average disorder...I am blind.**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Twilight characters **

**Parings: EdwardxBella, RosexEmmett, AlicexJasper**

**Warnings: Language, and Bella OOC...cause she's blind.**

**Unseen, Yet Believable.**

_Chapter Three._

I hate the snow. And yet, here I was having to live in a place where snow was common.

The minute I stood outside waiting for Charlie, I could feel the soft flakes making sure they were known as they attached to my hair. I could feel the crunch of their brothers and sisters under my feet as he led me towards the cruiser. As long as he parked in the same spot, I was practically able to get there by myself.

The ride wasn't near as smooth as it once was on the way to school,

"Dad, will you drop me off on the sidewalk, I can make it too school from there," I asked not sure of that his overprotective reaction was going to be.

"Bells-"

"Come on dad, its practically straight all the way to the main doors. Beside's it looks like me being able to walk to school will be postponed."

I heard him sigh in defeat and joined in with him. Stupid wet fluffy flakes were putting a damper on my already unhappy mood.

The car slowed as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Be safe Bells."

He was saying that like it was a challenge. Oh who was I kidding, I was a magnet for anything dangerous.

"See you later dad," I stated as I climbed out of the stuffy car.

Charlie's concern made me feel somewhat surprised but hey, I wasn't one to argue.

I made my way across the parking lot quite quickly since the crunch of the snow was starting to give me a headache from hell.

That's when I heard it. The terrible screech of tires losing traction against the road. My head shot towards the noise, that's when visions from my days of seeing made their way into my thoughts.

I waited for the impact of the hard metal agains't my body. Instead, however, I felt a gust of wind and soon felt a body hanging over me with a vehicle lying on top whoever had just appeared out of thin air.

My breathing was ragged as I tried to calm myself down. My head had managed to hit the ground hard enough to make a migraine appear.

"Bella!"

Was Edward the one who saved me?

That's when another shock hit me. My sunglasses were no longer covering my defective eyes.

I lowered my head like a coward, until I realized it hurt a little bit more than a scratch.

"Bella are you all right?" The velvet voice asked me yet again.

"I am fine," My voice sounded weak and scared.

I tried to sit up but I realized that Edward's iron grasp was holding me in place. I struggled against him and I was certain I heard a low laugh escape his throat.

"Be careful, you hit your head pretty hard."

He was right about that. The minute I tried to sit up the pain had become almost unbearable.

Even though it hurt to think, something was very much out of place.

When the vehicle was coming towards me, I heard the screech, and no one near me screamed, then there was a big gust of wind, and all of a sudden I am in the stone arms of Edward Cullen. There was no way this was just a coincidence.

"How-" I started almost backing out. "How did you get over here so fast?"

"What are you talking about Bella? I was here the entire time." His words were holding a nervous tone.

Having only been able to communicate through the way of speach, I was able to pick out a lot of subtle tones in a person's words. So much so, that I was almost positive that Edward was lying.

I heard the footsteps of people running towards us when a random voice told us not to move.

I obliged and stayed perfectly still in Edwards arms, a thought that made my heart rate increase.

"Get Tyler out of the van!"

Wait a second, Tyler Crowley was the one who lost control? I wondered if he was okay.

I really wanted to get up, but Edwards' cold hand (in a way the same type of odd coldness as Dr. Cullen) pushed me down.

"Stay put for now."

He had just saved me from getting squashed by two tons of steel and wasn't hurt at all? What was going on.

"It's cold," I complained, hoping that he might let me up. I heard him chuckle under his breath as I scowled.

There was more than one reason I wanted up. My sunglasses were probably smashed to smithereens and so this was going to be the day the school found out I couldn't see, and I didn't want to cause a big scene.

"You weren't near me," I muttered.

"Yes I was," His words were hard as I shook my head.

"I would've sensed you in someway if you were that close," I retorted.

I was blind, not stupid.

"Bella, I was standing with you and pulled you out of the way."

I couldn't see what he looked like, but judging by the words, he was trying to convince himself as well as me.

"No." I clenched my teeth.

"Please Bella," His tone was a lot like Charlie's when he was trying to hide something.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Trust me," he pleaded using his dazzling tone once again.

I found this extremely unfair.

I could hear the siren's now.

"Will you explain later?" I asked trying to dazzle him, I wondered if it was working.

"Fine," He snapped.

"Well fine." I replied just as harsh.

Hearing the voices it took at least six EMT's and a few teachers to shift the van off of us. Edward had somehow managed to refuse the use of a stretcher claiming he was fine. However when I tried to do the same, that traitor told them about me hitting my head, and therefore I was strapped to the gurny and my neck was placed in a brace.

"How are you sweetie?"

Ugh. Sweetie? Sheesh.

"Fine," I muttered to the EMT slightly annoyed.

"Bella!"

Great, of course Cheif Swan would know instantly that his visually impaired daughter had almost gotten smashed by a van. Now I had to be worried about him having a heart attack.

"I am completely fine dad," I muttered as I heard him ask one of the EMT's if I really was okay.

That's when something else made my imagination wander.

When I had placed my hand on the vehicle to help myself up. I could feel the distinct dent that somehow matched the form of someones shoulders. Almost as though my saviour had braced himself against the metal beast with enough force to bend the frame. Boy was he going to have a lot of explaining to do.

I felt absolutely ridiculous as they unloaded me into the hospital. I was also angry that Edward was probably walking through the doors freely with no one having to help him.

Apparentely they unloaded me from the stretcher in the ER as the nurse introduced herself.

I nodded to her questions, and when she was finally gone, I tore the neck brace off and tossed it towards what I hoped was under the bed.

I soon heard another group of people enter the room when a familiar voice rang out.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry!"

That was Tyler's voice.

"I thought I was going to kill you! I was going to fast and I couldn't stop and-"

"Don't worry," I shrugged. "You missed me."

"But how did you get out of the way so fast?"

Damn.

"Edward pulled me out of the way," I stated as the nurses fumbled around with some stuff.

I assumed they were cleaning Tyler's injuries. Just how bad was he?

"Who?" He asked confused.

"Edward Cullen, he was standing next to me," I stated as truthfully as I could. I was a horrible liar, but perhaps Tyler was too drugged up to notice.

"Well, that's lucky," He muttered.

I knew what had happened had nothing to do with my imagination.

After what felt like twelve hours in the X-ray room. I told them there was nothing wrong, and it turned out I was right. I hadn't even recieved a concussion. However, they were more concerned about the shock aspect, especially since I was scheduled for surgery tomorow.

I had asked the nurse if I could leave, but apparentely that was out of the question. Not only was a growing tired of the hospital smell, but Tyler's constant apologizing and questions about my eyes, were making my head hurt worse.

I guess my eyes had closed due to the boring questions, that was until I heard the familiar musical voice.

"Is she sleeping?"

I felt something apply pressure at the foot of my bed, and I assumed it was _him _leaning on it.

I wasn't sure what type of expression was on my face, but I was sure that it was matched by a blush.

"Edward, I am really sorry," Tyler began.

"Hey, no blood no foul," Edward replied, as I felt him move closer towards the top of my bed. "And the verdict is?"

"Nothing is wrong with me," I whined, which slightly surprised me. "How come you aren't strapped down like the rest of us?"

He laughed that musical laugh, and for a moment I had forgot that I was even angry.

"It's all about who you know," He stated when I realized that his dad probably saved him from this torture. "But don't worry, I came to spring you!"

_My saviour._

I felt someone else enter the room and felt Edward move away from my bed.

"Ah, Miss. Swan!"

So he was an opthamologist and a regular doctor as well...amazing.

"Please tell me I can go home?" I begged when he laughed.

"Everything from your X-rays is fine, but your eyes are what I am worried about."

I hated my eyes so damn much.

"I can't see now, and I couldn't see before so what's the problem?" I muttered knowing that Edward was probably wondering why he saved the blind freak.

"Well, for the surgery to go through without a hitch, it's best that the body isn't under any stress, and after what happened to day I am afraid, we will have to push back the surgery and wait for another donor."

I am sure that my face had developed a frown. Charlie was excited to finally have a daughter who could see, and I just ruined that.

"Do I really have to wait?" I asked in a low whisper, and was surprised when Dr. Cullen heard me.

"It would probably be in your best interest."

I nodded my head.

"As for leaving though. You are free to go, just take some tylenol for the pain."

"It doesn't hurt that bad," I faked.

"Well I'd say you were quite lucky." His voice held a smile.

"Yes lucky, Edward, was standing next to me," I retorted and I could've sworn both of them stopped breathing for a moment.

"Oh, well...yes."

I felt the doctor move away from my bed.

"However Tyler here is going to be staying with us a little bit longer."

The way he so abruptly stopped made me realize something. The doctor was in on the scheme with Edward.

I pulled myself up as I felt a cool hand take mine.

"I'll help you oustide."

I nodded and followed him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I hissed under my breath as Edward stopped.

"Your father is waiting-"

"I'd like to speak with you alone, and right now seems quite fine to me," I muttered stubbornly.

He gripped my hand again and soon I felt myself running to keep up with him.

"What do you want?" He asked angrily.

"An explanation would suffice," I managed to counter.

"I saved your life, I owe you nothing."

I almost shivered at how cold his words were.

"You promised!"

"Bella you hit your head, and besides you couldn't even see me-"

"So, just because I am blind means I can't understand anything. I may have hit my head, but I know for a fact that you weren't beside me. You ran, or something, cause there was wind, and all of a sudden you were saving me from turning into road kill Edward!"

My temper was flaring.

"What do you want from me Bella?" He asked his voice still hard, yet it seemed not as cold.

"The truth. If I have to lie for you I'd like to know the circumstances."

"What do you think happened?"

That was hardly a fair question.

"I can't explain. It's like one minute I am about to be squashed, then your on top of me saving my life. Then when I pulled myself up, I could feel the dent's in the front of the van, almost as if-"

"So your saying I lifted the van off of you?"

I nodded meakly clenching my jaw.

"Nobody will believe you, you know that right?"

I shrugged.

"I never planned to tell anyone."

I could almost hear a gasp of surprise.

"Then why does it matter?"

"I don't like to lie Edward."

"You lie about your eyesight," he challenged.

"It's not a lie. I know I am blind, and there is little I can do to fix that, but I don't lie about it, I mearly hide it," I stated.

"Can't you just thank me and leave it at that?" He asked.

"Thank you," I said with a smirk.

"You're not about to let this go are you?"

"Nope."

Yes. I had won.

"Then enjoy the dissapointment,"he stated.

Crap.

I can't believe he wouldn't tell me. I hated always being left in the dark.

"Tell me why...why did you save me?" My voice was frigid.

I heard him stop walking.

"I don't know." He whispered as I sighed.

"Bella!" Charlie called.

"I am fine dad," I replied. "But as for the surgery..."

"I know, Dr. Cullen told me."

I lowered my head.

"It's not your fault Bells. We can try again. Your still on the donor list."

I nodded as once again the familiar scent of the cruiser found it's way to my nostrils.

"Uh, Bells, you're gonna have to give Renée a call."

I gasped.

"You told mom!"

"Sorry," He muttered as we reached home.

Sure enough, I was sure my mother was going to have an aneurysm. She was crying and kept telling me how scared she was. I didn't know what to do, but listen and tell her I was okay. In a way my bad karma had caused it but what would people say if I told them it was my bad luck that almost got me killed?

Not only was my mother upset, I had at least fifteen different phone calls from people at school. Not only questioning my safety, but the fact of why my eyes were so foggy.

I sighed.

Tomorow was going to be one hell of a long day.

As for the last few hours before sleep consumed me, I was being consumed by thoughts of Edward Cullen.

I couldn't figure out why he made my heart skip a beat. Why he had even bothered to save me ( he gave superman a run for his money), was beyond my ability to understand.

I wanted so badly to know why and how he had taken on that truck of steel, and as I lost to my sleep, my dreams were filled with none other than Edward Cullen.

pOpOpOpO

**A/N: Wow. I was surprised at how many people were like 'Gasp! Don't let her see!' and it amused me greately. In fact I wasn't planning on her getting her sight back so soon anyways so you guys are safe there. **

**This chapter was hard to write because it's where she get's suspicious of Edward because of what she 'sees' and unfortunetely, she can't see. So trying to build evidence through touch and hearing was a hard secnario to put together, so if it sucked, forgive me.**

**Also a big thanks to the reviewers, you guys are great.**

**Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: My name is Bella. I am your average girl, with average brown hair and eyes. Yet I suffer from your not so average disorder...I am blind.**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Twilight characters **

**Parings: EdwardxBella, RosexEmmett, AlicexJasper**

**Warnings: Language, and Bella OOC...cause she's blind.**

**Unseen, Yet Believable.**

_Chapter Four._

I woke up to the front door closing, at what felt like an ungodly hour in the morning. I assumed Charlie had decided to start up the police cruiser so it was warm on the drive to school. One man's global warming was anothers' warm ride in a fake paradise.

I pulled myself from the bed and almost fell over do to a slight head rush. I felt dizzy and a little more uncoordinated than usual, but that should be expected after the stupid sleep (if any) I had managed to achieve last night.

My dreams were filled with Edward Cullen's voice and, of course, my crazy imagination had managed to create a world where I could hear the sounds of people screaming and, of course the velvet voice whispering in my ear.

_I owe you nothing._

That phrase made me shiver.

Deciding not to keep Charlie waiting very long, I resumed my actions of getting ready for a day at school.

I don't think I had ever been so scared in my life. Back in Pheonix, I had managed to conceal my blindness the entire time. Surprising? I know. Yet, in this small, lame, insignificant town, It had taken a month, and now everyone knew that my vision only consisted of darkness. I wasn't even at school, and already all the questions were giving me a headache.

"Bells! You ready?"

"I am coming dad." I replied.

I was not excited for today at all.

He dropped me off at the door today, I figured that he was just being extra careful about the fact that I had almost been killed yesturday. In a way, I couldn't blame him.

"Stay safe Bells."

I nodded as I took in a deep breath.

I didn't even bother with the sunglass scheme. I was sure that even If I had worn them that the questions wouldn't be any less immature.

The doors seemed heavy as I pushed them open.

I could feel the stares of everyone as I walked down the hallway. All I needed was for Mike and Jessica to show up and start with the whole pity act. Apparentely, my luck was as bad as my balance.

"Bella!"

The first one was Mike. All I need is to get one him over with.

"Are you okay? I mean everyone was worried about you after the whole van incident!"

So he dodges the eye comments and heads straight for the 'you almost died' worry.

"I am fine Mike, but I really should hurry to class," I stated rushing my words, hoping he would keavbe me alone.

"Do you know, need help to get there?"

And here comes the whole, 'oh my god she can't do anything 'cause she's blind' scenario.

"Uh, Mike, I've been walking to class by myself for almost two weeks," I muttered coldly.

He apparentely got the hint cause he said goodbye, and I made my way down the hall.

I could hear the whispers between the girls and guys and knew that I was going to be the topic on the charts for the next few days. I mean in a town like this, unexplained events are like giving cat-nip to a cat. It's absolutely intoxicating.

The day was going pretty normal, then along came trig class, where I knew Jessica would be willing to open her mouth and blurt out anything she could muster.

Sure enough, I was good at judging people.

"Bella! Oh my god, your eyes!"

Try and picture a sorority girl all giddy from some guy asking her out and multiply that by ten. That was the enthusiasm that came from her voice.

"I know," I muttered.

"They're so different. They are a brown-blue color and very foggy, almost like a crystal."

I reserved my comment on the fact that crystal was usually clear for later, since class had just begun.

When trig was finally over, I felt someone tug my hand, probably to get my attention.

"So Bella?" I turned towards Jessica's voice. "Are you thinking about asking anyone to the dance?"

I had completely forgotten about the whole 'girls' ask the boys' thing, and mentally slapped myself. I was mostly trying to distract myself from the humor in Jess' sentence.

"I bet you can tell I don't have the best coordination," I murmered when she let out a laugh.

"Nonsense, that shouldn't stop you."

I knew she was probably wondering if there was even a chance that a guy would want me as their date. Their _blind_ date.

"Well I don't know," I muttered.

"Well, even if you don't go, you should come dress shopping with me and Angela. We'll take good care of you!"

I smiled a little. Only a little.

"Maybe. I've been dying to get out of Forks."

I may not be able to help them pick the dress, but I needed a day away from this town. Charlie's constant worrying, my inept ability to see and the whole need for a new braile book was enough for me to consider the idea. Plus, I liked Angela, she was very much there when you needed her, and left you alone when you needed to be alone. I liked that.

Judging by the annoying noise of hundreds of voices, and the steps we had taken, we were now in the cafeteria.

"Bella! I got you some lunch."

Okay, so Mike got me lunch, that was nice. It's what type of date-rape he used on it that made me wonder weather or not to eat it.

"It's not that bad today. The mac n' cheese here isn't all that disgusting." Mike stated.

"Thanks," I muttered as the table got extremely quiet. I began to pick at the macaroni, and I could hear the crunch of the cheese, it was this that made my appetite dissappear completely. Soon enough the silence had finally got to me.

_That's it._

"Guy's I am blind, but my hearing is fine, I don't like how no one is talking."

"Sorry Bella," Angela stated. "We're not trying to be rude, it's just a lot to handle."

I nodded towards her. I knew Angela (and probably Ben) was the only one who felt that way. The rest were probably wondering what ways they could humor themselves by hanging out with me.

"So, how bad was the crash yesturday?"

Ben was concerned, it was something I could hear in his voice.

"It was fine, Edward...Edward Cullen managed to save my life," I stated as gasps filled the table.

"Edward, saved _you_?"

Lauren's tone was enough for me to know that she had something against me being alive, or Edward saving me. I hoped it was the latter of the two.

"Ya, I was lucky that's for sure," I stated as strongly as I could.

"You know, his family is so weird, I am surprised he even did anything, usually he just sort of stays away from everyone."

"You make him sound rude Jess," Angela stated, and I could hear the aplogetic tone to her voice.

I answered the rest of their questions and replied to their comments. That was when the bell had finally rang. I was in a hurry to get to biology class.

Edward and I had been so mad at each other after the hospital incident yesturday, and I wanted to apologize, and maybe get some more info out of him.

Perhaps, I would even try to peice together the evidence from my dreams and figure out what made him so different.

I walked into Biology and sat down, instantly noticing that Edward was already there.

"Hello Edward," I managed to state sweetly. In fact it surprised me how cute I could be.

When he didn't answer me, I grew annoyed.

"So what? You aren't going to talk to me?"

Again he didn't answer me. That's when Mike walked up, how could I tell? His heavy breathing was practically on my neck.

"Bella, I know that it's the girl's choice for the dance, but did you want to go with me?"

I almost fell out of my chair. He was completely stupid.

"Mike, I really don't do dances, and besides, Jess really wants to go with you."

I could tell that surprised him.

"Really?" His voice was hoarse in disbelief.

"Don't doubt women in the ways of love," I stated matter-of-factly as he returned to his seat.

It was when Mike left, that I could hear a soft chuckle coming from Edward.

"And what's so funny?" I demanded and that only made him laugh harder.

Oh, I feel stupid.

"You knew he was about to ask me didn't you?" I hissed.

"Maybe," he stated, his velvet voice shocking me like it always did.

"So you're talking to me today?" I muttered.

"Not really."

I could hear the smirk on his voice.

I grumbled words I didn't even know as Mr. Banner called the class to attention.

I was so focused on being the detective I hadn't heard the question.

"Miss Swan?" He repeated as I snapped to reality.

"I, Uh, Well-"

"The Krebs Cycle," Edward stated.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen," Mr. Banner stated clearly unahppy with the fact I was not paying attention.

I was fingering the notes in the book when I felt a cool hand on mine.

"You're having difficulty with this?"

I shook my head.

"Nah. Just want to make sure I know all I can," I stated.

In all honesty, I had printed off pages in braile on mythical creatures and goblins and ghouls, mostly just to ease my overwhelmed head.

Thank god Edward couldn't read braile.

I was happy to know that Biology class was finally over. I was not happy however, about that fact that the rush had managed to make me drop my books.

I sighed and before I had even thought to bend down, I felt they were back in my arms. Did they even hit the ground?

Note, Add fast reflexes to the search, I mentally stated.

"Thanks Edward," I stated before heading off to gym.

It was a surprise to hear the voice of Tyler Crowley behind me.

"Isabella!"

I hated my full name.

"Tyler? They let you out already?"

"Ya, just on a lot of pain meds, that's all," He stated. "Say Bella, I know the dance is girl's choice and all, but I was wondering if you wanted to come to the dance with me. You know, just as a way to say sorry for almost killing you."

He sounded extremely sorry.

"Listen Tyler, don't beat yourself up about this. It's not my fault I have really bad luck. As for the dance though, I am not going."

"Really but-"

"Sorry Tyler, but I don't dance," I repeated.

"Well that's okay. There's still prom," He stated, his voice becoming silent as I closed the gym doors.

Once again, volleyball was on the list of sports for the day as I took my claimed seat on the bench.

Mike had been subbed off for his team and had decided to sit next to me. Joy.

"So Bella, what's the whole blindness thing like? It must be hard to pour water and stuff you know?"

He was the first person to ask me that.

"You adjust," I stated.

Blindness made us use our other senses to match everything we do almost as well as normal people.

It was the 'whizzing' sound that caught my attention as I pushed Mike out of the way.

The ball hit the wall with an amazing force, a force I assumed, that would've crushed Mike's nose.

"Woah, thank's Bella I didn't even see that coming!"

"Neither did I," I managed to reply with a smirk.

Gym class seemed to take forever today.

Couch Clapp continued to make awkward calls about random things, that did nothing for my migraine. So telling him that I was studying I pulled out my 'notes' that had made me interested in Biology,

I could feal the bumps against my fingertips telling me it said 'Vampire's A-Z.' I couldn't even remember printing it off. I had managed to read about werewolves, gorgons, gods, and centaurs, but none of them seemed to fit.

_Vampire's are creatures with extreme balance, poise and reflexes._

This caught my attention as I continued to read.

_Agile creatures said to posess more beauty than your average god, which would only entrance their victims._

Creepy.

_Vampire's are one of the creations from hell. Drinking the blood of their enemies to sustain their goals. A habit that could only be broken by an extreme overwhemling sense of good._

_A natural enemy of the Vampire is the werewolf. It is said that the hate is born due to _eating_ habits and the fact that werewolves are still human._

This made me laugh a little. Vampire's and werewolves were enough to make any person lose a little sanity, but the fact they were enemies over what they ate made me all happy in some sadistic way.

_Many vampire's have what's known as a singer. Someone whose blood is so enticing that even if they try to resist, it becomes extremely difficult. They are called singers from the italian word la tua cantante, claiming that this person's blood sings for them. _

Seriously. People would post anything on the internet nowadays.

Feeling the edge of the paper come to an end, I knew my research was through for today.

"Okay class, that's all for today, remember to shower," Coach Clapp stated as I slowly stood up, making sure my books didn't fall again.

I had expected a harder day today filled with questions and nervous vibes from most of the population. It was weird that most had accepted, or at least I hoped that's why they were so quiet.

Once again my thoughts drifted to the dazzling Edward Cullen.

He hadn't made one comment about my eyes, even at the hospital, and in a way I felt the weight on my shoulders dissapate a little bit with this thought. Edward excepting me was making a blush rise to my cheeks.

I made my way down the hall when two voices made me stop.

"Bella!"

It was Jessica and Angela.

"Hey, we were thinking of heading to Port Angeles tomorow night after school, if you wanted to come," Jessica's inner shop-a-holic was pushing through her voice.

"We know you aren't going to the dance, and it might not be a whole lot of fun at the mall, but everyone needs a girls' night our every once and a while," Angela stated softly.

"Thanks guys, I think I may take you up on that offer, I was in the mood for a new book," I stated.

"Book?" Jess asked stupidly.

"Ya, I do read you know," I stated with a little bit of sarcasm.

This earned a laugh from both girls.

"See you tomorow Bella!"

"Bye," I stated as I walked towards the front doors.

"Oh, Isabella!"

I recognized that voice, and knew it belonged to the secretary at the front of the school.

I turned to her and smiled.

"Yes?"

I heard her shuffle with some papers and then heard her footsteps move towards me.

"Cheif swan called, unfortunetely he wont be able to pick you up," she stated. "He told me to call a cab but-"

"Don't worry I can walk home," I stated.

Ya right, the chances of me making it home were pretty slim.

"Well I am sure that Cheif Swan would-"

"I can give Bella a ride," the musical voice sang.

How did he manage to do that.

"Oh. Mr. Cullen, well, according to Bella here-"

"I personally believe that it would be safer for Bella to ride home with me. Beside's have you ever walked to school by yourself?"

I felt my head involuntarily shake from side-to-side. What a traitorous body I had.

"Well, I am sure Cheif Swan wants his daughter to get home tonight, and I don't mind."

I could feel his smile.

"Well thank you. I'll let the cheif know that she has a ride," the secretary stated when I felt his cold fingers on my hand once again.

"Let's go Isabella."

There was something about the way he said my name that made my heart flutter.

He opened the door to his car for me, as I did up my seat-belt he took his seat on the drivers side.

"So you won't talk to me, yet you offer me a ride home?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"I personally believe it's better if we're not friends."

Yes, that made sense Mr. Cullen.

"Then why the ride home if you don't want to-"

"Nope. I said it's better if we're not friends, I never said I never wanted to be."

I smirked. He was quite cunning.

"Well by the way you treated me today, I assumed you regreted your descision..." I trailed off.

"Descision?" I heard the turn signal flick on.

"To save me," I murmered as he slammed on the breaks.

"You think I regret saving you?" He snapped.

I didn't say anything but just sat there.

"You really think that I want you dead Bella?"

I shrugged.

"Well, I guess your not as smart as I thought," He stated.

"Well maybe if you weren't so different!"

"Different? What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. The anger in his voice was dwindling a little.

"I have a few theories..." I stated which caused him to laugh. "What?"

"Let's hear them."

You had to be kidding me.

"They're really not all that amazing."

"Humor me."

Damn his cheating.

"Well at first I thought Clark Kent, or Bruce Banner you know, but it's not right...is it?" I added at the end which made him laugh harder.

"Nope, no radioactive spiders either."

"Damn, that was my next guess," I stated feeling the car take off again.

We drove for a few seconds before Edward spoke again.

"So, was that where you stopped?"

"Pretty much, I figured it didn't matter what you were," I stated truthfully.

"It doesn't matter? But what If I am the bad guy. Like Lex Luther? What If I am dangerous?"

"I can believe that your dangerous, but as for bad, I don't think so."

My words were soft as we pulled into the driveway of the house. I could hear the familiar gravel.

I undid my seatbelt and soon found Edward was at my door opening it.

In three seconds out the door, my foot got caught and I knew that earth was soon about to collide with my hands.

I was surprised however to notice that Edward was holding me to his chest.

I gasped as four words left my mouth before I could control it.

"Your hearts not beating."

pOpOpOpOp

**A/N: Hokay. Fun chapter. Kind long though. But I just couldn't end it anywhere but here.**

**As for the long wait between updates I was on a tripp, so i decided to write out the chapter on like twenty peices of paper, which earned me a few funny looks from my parents, but what ever,**

**I also spent the entire time I was writing this chapter listening to 'reproduction' in grease 2. It's amazing the amount of adult humor is in that movie.**

**Anyways, thanks for your reviews. Keep em' coming.**

**Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: My name is Bella. I am your average girl, with average brown hair and eyes. Yet I suffer from your not so average disorder...I am blind.**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Twilight characters **

**Parings: EdwardxBella, RosexEmmett, AlicexJasper**

**Warnings: Language, and Bella OOC...cause she's blind.**

**Unseen, Yet Believable.**

_Chapter Five_

I felt him tense under me as he pushed me away. Well, what else did he expect? It's not everyday someone without a beating heart manages to save you from embedding gravel in your hands.

"Bella," Edward's tone was harsh. "Your clearly not thinking straight."

If I could've rolled my eyes at him, I would've.

"I believe, dear Edward, that we have already discussed the fact that I was well onto your secret."

I tried my best to be firm, but even I was having second thoughts about this discovery. I made a move to walk foreward when his voice one again stopped me.

"Bella, how long until Cheif Swan get's home?"

"I have no idea, I'd say about an hour or so," my tone was confused, and I had no idea the length of time needed to finish meetings and jobs at work.

I heard him sigh in exasperation as he led me towards the house.

"I suppose now would be the best time to talk," he stated as I smirked.

I had won.

I pulled the key from my pocket and searched for the slot on the doorknob. It only took a few seconds before I had succeeded and made it into my house. I am sure it wasn't really that amazing.

"Welcome to the Swan residence," my tone was lacking enthusiasm as I made my way towards the kitchen.

"You amaze me Bella," he muttered, and I could not dismiss the sound of worry etched in his words.

"How so?"

I really hoped I was not blushing.

"Your able to move so freely around here, it's almost like-"

"Like I can see?"

I knew he probably felt embarrased to mention my eyesight, but it was something that didn't bother me as much anymore. Yet, where did that worried tone come from?

"I am sorry, but in my opinion you should be running from me in fear."

Bingo. He was talking about me, now he's stating that I should fear him. What was going on inside Edward's head?

"Why would I run from you?" My tone was soft as not to upset him, and surprisingly he let out a laugh.

"I am someone who holds no heart beat, yet here I am talking to you like I am alive."

He was now angry.

"It doesn't matter what you are Edward, I stick by what I said in your car," I muttered as I lowered my head.

"Ugh, this is so wrong," he stated as I heard the chair slide out as he sat down.

"What's wrong?"

"The fact you are too damn smart for your own good."

I wasn't sure if that was a compliment, or if I should be offended. So I just chose to drop that subject.

"Let's say, hypothetically, that someone was a vampire, how would it work?"

My over-active imagination decided to take over the words coming from my mouth. Apparentely though, he didn't take a lot of offence to my sudden change in subject because soon his velvet voice came to my ears.

"Hypothetically?"

I nodded taking a seat in the chair.

"Well, even someone who is hypothetically a vampire doesn't know all the tricks of the trade. We have amazing strength, beauty and acute senses though. I mean hypothetically of course."

So that explains why his voice makes my knees give out.

"Well, than hypothetically speaking, I am intrigued by the idea of vampires," I stated as I heard his sharp intake of what I assumed to be uneeded breath. "What about the sun though?"

"Myth. You human's and your crazy ideas. Although, we cannot go into the sun for certain reasons."

"What reasons?" I asked.

"It's something you need to see to believe," he stated cautiously, probably as not to hurt my feelings.

"So, no coffins either?" I asked as he chuckled. "I'll take that as a no."

"Very perceptive Isabella," he stated as I smiled. "As much as I have enjoyed our chat, Charlie will be home any minute, and I am sure you don't want to explain to him why my silver volvo is stashed in the drive way."

"Ya, that is something I would much rather deal with at a later date," I stated.

I could hear his voice fill the house, but I could not understand what direction it came from. It was almost like his voice was merely the echo of the fact he had vanished.

_And I didn't get to ask about the _blood.

That made me shudder.

"Bella?" Charlie asked as he entered the house.

Hearing him bang his feet at the door was a sign that work must've called him into the wilderness. Yet, how did Edward know that Charlie was coming home at that persice time? Damn his vampire-ness.

"In here dad," I beckoned as his footsteps sauntered towards my direction.

"Listen Bells, I am sorry that I couldn't pick you up at school today-"

"Don't worry about it," I stated. "Uh dad," I didn't really want to beat around the bush, "Jessica and Angela were taking a trip to Port Angeles tomorow and I was wondering if I could go?"

I could feel his eyebrows raise in confusion.

"They offered to take me, and they promised to help me out you know. They both want dresses for the dance and-"

"How come you only said both? Your not going to the dance?"

Leave it to Charlie to be more concerned about the fact I didn't have a date for the dance.

"You know I inherited clumsiness dad."

I heard him softly chuckle and then began to walk around the kitchen.

"I suppose it's fine for you to go tomororw, just make sure they keep an eye on you. Any ideas of the tiime?"

"Well we'd probably leave right after school and be back at the latest time of nine," I stated.

Time and speed were something I knew little of.

"All right Bells."

Yes. I reeled him in hook, line and sinker.

pOpOpOpOp

The next morning it was hard to contain my excitement. How often did I get to spend time shopping with girls who didn't consider me freaky? Okay, so I doubted Angela thought that but Jessica was a different story.

I met Charlie outside and he drove me to school and I was shaking with anticipation.

"Bells, you look kinda pale, are you okay?"

"Ya, I am fine dad," I stated as I pulled myself from the cruiser. "See you later tonight!"

School couldn't be going fast enough to make this thursday night come faster. I chatted with Jessica and Mike in trig and government studies when finally lunch made its way into the schedule.

"Excited Bella?" Angela asked as I nodded.

"Yes, thanks so much for inviting me," I stated sincerly as I munched down my sandwich.

"Well at least Cullen isn't here."

Mike's muttering voice was attuned to my ears as I turned to face him.

"Edward's not here?"

Okay I didn't plan on coming across as desperate, but I am sure I managed to do just that.

"Ya, their family is into the outdoors, apparentely they were heading hiking," Jessica stated as I stopped the smirk threatening to make itself known on my face.

I had this inner suspicion that perhaps eating habits were met on the forest hike.

"Say Jess, around what time do we expect to get back tonight?" I asked making sure that the estimation I had given Charlie wasn't far off.

"I'd say about nine o'clock."

"Ya with Jess' driving it wont take long at all," Mike stated as they all laughed.

Being raised by a small town cop, I had heard stories of deaths from speeding on the highway. However, since this was my only ticket out of town I decided to keep my mouth shut.

Lunch was going to slow in my opinion, but almost as if God himself heard my prayers, the bell rang for class.

My enthusiasm towards biology was nothing without the velvet voice of Edward beside me. So Mr. Banner asked the normal questions that came with AP biology. I am was also sure the giggle fits from the word _masticate_ were enough to give even normal people a head ache.

_Immature children._

My head ache carried all the way to the gymnasium where we were apparentely running as I sat on the side. Ironically coach Clapp came to speak with me.

"Isabella, I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk around the gym and get familiar with the territory, then maybe you can take walking laps."

"Sure coach," I stated with fake happiness.

I very much enjoyed not having to participate in gym.

I also enjoyed the fact that Mike was to busy he couldn't annoy me with his retarded sayings. Maybe gym wasn't so bad.

After the call for everyone who had just participated in the 'run from hell'-as it was dubbed by two people who I couldn't recognize- to hit the showers, I headed out into the hall.

"Bella?"

I could tell Angela's voice held worry as I turned to her.

"What is it?" I asked hearing her obvious sniffles.

"I can't go out with you and Jess tonight, apparentely my grandpa is sick."

She was worried about making me upset. That just made me feel selfish.

"Don't worry Angela, I am sure Jess and I can make it by wihout you, just let me know how your grandpa is later okay?"

She embraced me, something I didn't exactly enjoy, but I decided that since it was Angela, I could let it pass.

"Do you mind letting Jess know for me?"

I nodded as her footsteps cleared the hallway. My entusiasm level for tonight had seriously dwindled.

I headed towards the front of the school where Jessica would be waiting for me. Sure enough, not even three steps into the office area and her flat sounding voice caught my attention.

"Bella! Are you guys ready to- Wait! Where's Angela?" She asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Her grandpa is in the hospital, so I guess it's just you and me," I tried to sound happy, but it came off lacking.

"Well, I suppose we should go then, especially since you want to stop at the book store."

She said the word book like it was a rare disease that she didn't want to catch. I wondered if I was a warning sign to it?

The ride to Port Angeles wasn't as awful as I expected. We played some _interesting_ music and Jessica's extremely off key voice sang along. When she asked why I was laughing I merely stated it was the lyrics of the song. Did that make me a bitch?

"So do you mind dress shopping first?" She asked me with a weird tone to her voice. It was something even I couldn't place.

"Sure," I stated.

I learned not to piss off the one who controls your way home.

We parked on the side of the road and Jessica led me into the mall keeping a tight grip on my hand. I was about to ask what she had againt the bones in my hand before we made it to, what I assumed to be, the dress store.

It smelled like whoever was in the store had dumped a whole bottle of perfume on their bodies before entering. To bad it was all different kinds so it made the store smell like a bad egg.

"Bella, I think I found my dress," Jess stated.

Good, cause all this smell was giving me a head ache again.

"Hold on," I stated as I felt the dress between my fingers.

"It's good material, little possibility to stain," I stated. "Durable for washing, nice choice."

"You can tell all that by touching it?"

Her voice was in awe as I nodded. I was sure I resembled a tomato right now.

"Okay, stay here, the change rooms are right in front of you so I'll be right back."

I nodded when an Idea came to mind. I was in need of a new pair of sunglasses. Forks was small enough that everyone knew, however I didn't need to see to feel all the eyes watching me.

After what felt like an hour worth of dress shopping, it turns out that my dress had won Jess' heart.

"Wow, Bella you have an eye for shopping," she stated without thinking.

I laughed when she finally realized her words.

"Uh, I mean-"

"It's alright Jess," I stated.

She wasn't so bad when she wasn't trying to impress everyone.

"Listen Jessica, do you think you could help me pick out a new pair of sunglasses?"

"Bella, all you need to do is say the word."

I laughed when her hand once again took me on a wild goose chase. I felt so disorientated, and it was making me sick.

"Try these," she stated putting a pair on my face. "Nah to big of frames."

I sighed as I heard her rumage through some more.

"You can't rush this," she stated as I felt the cool frames of another pair on my face.

"Perfect," she said. "Listen Bella, I know you can't see them, but they were made for you."

Well, I had to trust her.

We went to the counter and paid before I took the tag off and plopped them on my head.

"Why?" Jess asked me.

"I don't like the way people are staring."

I could tell this confused her.

"I can _feel_ their eyes."

"Ooooh."

Yup, she was pretty stupid.

"So you want to hit the bookstore after right?"

I nodded as we walked through the doors of the mall. The brisk air of outside caught my attention since I had left my jacket in Jessica's car.

"Well, here's the bookstore," she stated as we walked inside. "Now what kind of books do you want?"

"Is there a store clerk?"

"Ya some old lady. You want me to take you that way?"

I nodded as we took seventeen steps foreward.

"Hello there girls, what can I help you with," She asked, obviously not used to teenagers coming in the store.

"Uh Bella, there was this shoe sale next door and-"

"Go ahead Jess, I am sure I can handle myself."

I didn't get a respone, but within ten seconds she had dropped my hand and exited the store. I cleared my throat and turned to the direction of the old womans' voice.

"I was wondering if you carried any books in braile?" I asked in a low voice.

Usually, people go into shock seeing a blind person in a book store. Yet, this woman merely laughed.

"Actually, some man came in her almost a month ago odering special braile books, I believe he was the police cheif of Forks."

Reminder to thank Charlie when I got home.

"Would you mind guiding me there?" I asked as she took my hand.

"Not at all."

I could feel her worn down bones in my hand as she walked slow enough to allow me to count my steps.

"My daughter went blind, she had a corneal transplant when she was twelve though. Have you ever thought about it?"

So that's why she understood so easily.

"Thought about, and in the process of getting a donor," I replied.

"It really was a good choice for her," she stated. "Ah, here we are. The shelf rows have labels so you can find your books.

"Thanks," I told her as I ran my fingertips along the edge of the shelf.

Surprisingly they had quite the selection. I decided to stick with the classic Wuthering Heights and Romeo and Juliet. I paid for them and still noticing that Jessica had yet to return from her shoe hunting trip, I decided to get some air.

It had dropped in temperature as the goosebumps on my skin appeared faster than earlier. It was at this time I was an idiot for fogetting my sweater. I leaned against the back of the building and exaled.

Why was it that Edward seemed to fill my mind everytime I tried to think?

Finding no answer I merely shrugged to the air as two hands grabbed my shoulders.

I opened my mouth to scream but a hand clamped over it before I could even remotely make a sound.

"Hey boys, look at this one," he sneered in a tone that made me want to vomit.

"What a looker," another one answered as I was pushed against a wall.

I could hear something breathing roughly when finally I realized it was me.

"What's with the sunglasses darlin'," A third voice stated as hands groped down my arms.

_Revolting._

"Let's take these off shall we..."

Once he removed his hand, I took my chance and screamed.

"Help!" I cried and felt his fist make contact against my face.

My sunglasses flew off, and I could hear the men laugh.

"Well, looky here, she is sightless."

I could tell a bruise was going to form.

"Damn, and here I wanted her to remember our faces."

_Bastards. _I managed to think.

That's when the screeching sound of tires caught my attention.

"Get in!"

Edward?

I didn't even reply but merely searched for the handle to his volvo and jumped inside. I buckled in as he sped off.

I could hear the steering wheel strain under his grip.

"Edward?"

"Distract me Bella."

Come again?

"Pardon?"

"Just ramble about something please-"

"Okay so apparentely coach Clapp wants me to start doing laps in gym," I stated hearing his strained voice again.

"Why?"

"Well apparentely he thinks I am fat. Or at least that is the only reason I can think of," I stated hearing his breathing go down to a normal pace. "Better?"

"Controlable, but not better," he stated as he touched the side of my face.

I winced as his cool hand brushed the tender spot.

"I was too late," he stated returning to his grumbling state.

"You can't save me all the time," I muttered. "Besides I was stupid for waiting outside for Jess."

"Wait a minute wasn't Jessica supposed to be watching you?" He growled.

"Well-"

I felt him pull over and his hand once again inspected my face.

"I've dealt with worse you know," I muttered by accident.

"Oh and what would that be?" He asked.

"When you grow up in a big city, there are a lot of people who don't accept people like me..." I trailed off as Edwards hand was suddenly on the opposite side helping me out of the volvo.

"Now is the time to finish our little talk."

:--:

**A/N: Okay First: Hard chapter, I am tryin to pull away from the book more and more, so the timeline is a little off from the book, so sorry about that. **

**Second, reviewers make me so happy. Almost fifty reviews and this is like a record for me. Let's try and make it 65 okay? **

**Third, Bella isn't really in shock over the incident...yet, just wait for the next chapter.**

**PS- Bella is a very perceptive girl. So if it seems a little weird how she discovered most on her own, just think of it like a superhero...cause thats all i can come up with.**

**PSS- Jacob will be in...but perhaps as an evil one...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: My name is Bella. I am your average girl, with average brown hair and eyes. Yet I suffer from your not so average disorder...I am blind.**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Twilight characters **

**Parings: EdwardxBella, RosexEmmett, AlicexJasper**

**Warnings: Language, and Bella OOC...cause she's blind.**

**Unseen, Yet Believable.**

_Chapter Six._

It had never occured to me that I could ever let words slip so carelessly off of my tongue but I suppose I had to make up for being blind some how. Being around Edward put me at ease, which, considering my last predicament was quite a step for me.

His cool touch on my hand caused the fire and sadness towards those men, to dissapate before my very unseeing eyes. To bad I could still feel the irration radiating off of him.

"Edward, if you continue to tap your foot like that, I am sure your ankle will fall off."

He didn't answer me, and as a childish response I scowled. So Jessica left me to go to another shop? It wasn't her fault I had extremely bad luck.

"Bella!"

Jessica's voice sounded genuinely concerned but I knew that would not stop Edward's utter hatred of her actions at this moment.

"Thank god," her voice was short on breath, "I thought something had happ- Is that a bruise on your face?"

Man, having pale skin sucked at times like this.

"I fell."

I shrugged hoping she would leave it at that.

"Edward, can I ask what you're doing here?" She stated icily.

"Bella invited me earlier."

Why did he have to drag me into this? And why did Jessica seem to hate him too?

"Ya, he told me he might be in town, so I said if he saw us he should stop by."

I couldn't dismiss the icy vibe I recieved from Jessica, and Edward's low growl made me wonder what he knew that I couldn't get from her body language.

"I believe we were going to dinner isn't that right Bella."

Stupid smooth vampire-voice-ness. After recovering I nodded and heard Jessica scoff.

"Well fine, I guess I'll see you at school then, Bella, Cullen."

Okay, she was mad.

Edward simply said nothing as he took my hand. It was an understatement to say I was mad at him. I mean, he had just practically told off one of my friends, and since that was a rare thing, I had a damn good excuse for wanting to hit him.

"I hope you like Italian," he muttered as I sighed.

I could feel the warm air encircle me as we entered the restaurant. I hated not wearing glasses in public places, it was like my self-confidence dropped one hundred percent when my unfocused eyes were in everyone else's vision.

"Table for two?"

What I assumed to be the host, had stuttered slightly when he said those words, and I noticed a slight tightening of the grip on my hand, but it was so quick I almost thought my imagination was kicking in again.

"Could we get something a little more private?"

I was sure my heart stopped at Edward's words. I couldn't see the host but judging by the fact we were once again moving, I assumed something _more private_ was only seconds away.

"Here you are."

Edward practically pulled me down into the booth as he dismissed the guy.

"Well that was rude," I stated.

"Some men," he said distastefully as I sighed.

There was somethings about Edward I would never understand.

"So anything good to eat at this place?"

"Depends on what you desire."

Okay, is it wrong that those words practically made me melt?

Soon I felt a new presence at the table.

"What can I get you hun?"

Judging by the seduction dripping from her voice, I assumed she was preoccupied with the vampire currentely stationed across from me.

"I'll get a coke," I stated with a tone too my voice that was new to my ears.

Perhaps it was jealousy?

"Two cokes," Edward finished as she left. "You know, your extremely cute when you're jealous."

I felt a blush cover my face when he called me cute. Soon I felt his cool hand, once again find the bruise stationed on my face. I flinched slightly at the pain, but it was one of the smaller injuries I had recieved in my lifetime.

"I was too late," he stated again, as I removed his hand from my cheek.

"Edward, you can't beat yourself up about this," I stated.

That's when it dawned on me. How did he find me?

"What's wrong?"

His voice startled me from my thoughts and I realized that a goofy expression must've made it's way onto my face.

"Well, err, I was just wondering, how did you find me?"

He chuckled lightly.

"Well, I am a super hero after all," he mocked.

"Yet no shooting webs from your hand or speeding out into space to stop a meteor, so how did you do it?"

"Sometimes our kind is born with gifts, and mine happens to be reading the thoughts of those around me."

Shit.

So he could hear everything I was thinking? Oh Lord strike me down now.

"However there is one exception."

Exception? Please say it's-

"I cannot seem to hear your thoughts."

Oh, thank god.

"Why?" I asked, although knowing he couldn't read my thoughts was a major relief, I was still curious.

"That is something I don't know," he stated, when that ever skanky prescence appeared.

"Here you are," she stated. "Have you decided what to order?"

"Ceasar salad," I stated.

You could never go wrong with salad.

"Nothing for me."

Somehow this didn't surprise me. Soon she was once again gone and Edward resumed the conversation.

"Drink," he stated.

"But-"

"I highly expect you to go into shock at any moment," he stated as I laughed.

"If it makes you happy," I stated searching for the glass and taking a long drink. "Really Edward, shock is a little bit out of my league."

"Care to explain?"

Okay, this would be so much easier if he could just read my mind. I hated this story.

"Pheonix ins't exactly pleasant-ville. There's plenty of people who don't except anyone who is _different. _ School was a horrible place, and I was pretty much treated like a pile of dirt. I focused on my studies and tried to ignore the words of people, but I am unfortuntely only human."

I sighed as he placed his hand softly on top of mine.

"One day, it would've been tenth grade, I was headed to my locker in the morning. I could hear the snickers around me but thought nothing of it. That was untill I felt my locker. Someone had oh so kindly taking a screwdriver and stabbed the word freak in braile into my locker. Obviously the person was smart enough to look it up on the internet. I'd get pushed in the hallways, books were kicked from my hands, I'd come home with bruises. I guess, I'd just live everyday knowing that I would, one day, surpass everyone in that room."

Okay, I had never opened that story up to anyone in my life. Yet, here Edward sat, having to bear my problems, and all I needed was his pity.

"Life must've been hard," he stated.

I shrugged.

"There are people who have it worse then me," I stated as I felt a plate crash in front of me.

"There you are," she stated harshly as Edward growled.

"She should really watch what she thinks."

"Edward?"

"She called you a freak Bella."

"Edward, let it go."

I am sure that surprised him but if I could get over it, he would have to as well.

"Eat please."

"Still expecting me to go into shock?" I asked finishing my coke, as I felt him slide his over to me as well.

"Pretty much."

"Seriously Edward, I am not going to go into shock, or run away, or anything. Face it, you're stuck with me."

I stated in total seriousness as I took a bite from my salad.

"This is so wrong. I could easily kill you, yet here you sit."

"It will take a lot more than death to keep me away," I muttered.

"Don't say that," he replied darkly.

I could feel the tension fill the air as I ate my salad. It wasn't fair that I was so human. Why couldn't I be like Mr. Perfection himself? I could feel him watch as I finished off the meal. Hearing the paper -of what I assumed to be bills- lie on the table he was once again dragging me out the door.

It was at this point, I had failed to notice how cold the air had gotten.

Embarressment flourished my features when my teeth began chattering.

_Damn betraying body!_

"You're cold."

"I must've left my jacket with Jessica," I stated when I soon felt some type of clothing on my shoulders.

Not to mention that this clothing smelt extremely good.

"Thank you."

I lowered my head when Edward lifted my chin. He was staring at my eyes, I could tell. I hated when anyone ever looked at my eyes.

"You're eyes, they are so intriguing,"

I blushed again. Something that he was very good at making me do. Hold on, intriguing? How could something so unfocused be interesting?

"Well we had better get you home, having Cheif Swan worried probably isn't a good thing."

I had completely forgotten about Charlie when something else caused my brain to react.

"What time is it?"

"Only eight o'clock, don't worry you'll be home shortly."

Somehow I didn't like the sound of that.

This was the second- no wait, third time I had driven in the volvo Edward owned. It was this time, I especially noticed the vibration of the road and could tell he was doing anything but the speed limit.

"Thank you," I stated out-of-the-blue, which surprised even me.

"For what?" the soft tone on his velvet voice was sweetly attracting.

"For saving me today."

"I hardly call that saving."

I wanted to say something but he caught me of guard with his own words.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Huh? When?"

"When that..._thing_ stood in front of you, you had the oddest of expressions on your face."

Oh.

"I was remembering things, from when I could see. They were mostly cloudy though."

In fact the only thing I could remember in full light was fishing in La Push with Charlie and Billy Black. Billy was one of my dad's friends, and Charlie always insisted to take me fishing. Did I mention that a klutz on a boat, really isn't a good mix.

"So they were embarrasing moments?"

I could hear the smile in his voice.

"See Edward, you can practically read my mind. I don't see why it upsets you."

"Sometimes even I cannot decipher your expressions."

I smiled at that. I was enjoying the calm quiet when Edward flipped on the music in his car. A tune that was quite familiar to my ears.

"Claire du lune?" I asked.

"You know Debussey?" He replied obviously not expecting to be up-to-date on the classics.

"Renée liked to play this song around the house all the time," I replied with a smile, "I only know my favorites."

"This happens to be one of my favorites as well."

Okay, one point in common. That's the right step to winning this- Woah. I liked Edward as a friend and nothing more...right?

I was trying to figure out what exactly I felt for this vampire when I was rudely interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

"What is it Alice?" He stated.

His voice was going so fast I almost didn't catch that. It's a good thing I had amazing hearing.

"What do you mean."

This time it was a growl, and I felt the motion of the car speed up even more.

"We'll head there."

I heard the click of the phone well a pregnant silence loomed over us.

"Edward-"

"We need to go to Forks hospital."

I held my breath. Hospital? What for?

"Why?" I asked hesitantly.

"There's been an accident, with Cheif Swan."

I heard a gasp, then soon realized it was me. What had Charlie done? Why was my dad in the hospital.

"Don't worry Bella, he'll be fine."

I'll give Edward the fact he could read minds, but there was no way he could predict the future. I wanted to ask him to speed up, but I was sure that the car was already at it's limit.

Edward was quiet as he continued to drive. I wasn't helping the awkward-ness either by holding my tongue.

"We're here Bella."

"Oh thank god," I stated impatiently before two strong stone arms lifted me from the volvo.

"Come on," He told me, and I had to run to keep up.

We finally slowed, when the voice of an elder woman spoke to us.

"Excuse me, can I help you."

"We're here to see Charlie Swan," Edward stated.

"I am sorry sir but-"

"I am his daughter!" I stated hoping that would have some kind of effect on her words.

"Well I-"

"Edward? Miss. Swan?"

I recognized the smooth voice to be Edwards father, Dr. Cullen.

"Ah, Carlisle this is your boy."

I heard Edward sigh.

"Please let them through Irina."

Once again Edward was pulling me somewhere. He was like my own personal seeing-eye-dog.

"He may not respond well, he's on a lot of pain medication," Carlisle stated as I nodded.

I put my hand on the cool side bars of the hospital bed, searching for Charlie's breath. Hearing it, however faint it was, I kneeled down.

"Dad. Please..."

"B-bella."

I winced at how strained his voice was.

"Dad, what happened! What-"

"It was an accident, s-some drunk g-guy."

My eyes did the one thing they were capable of and began to tear up. My dad was lying in a hospital bed because some drunk guy was too much of an asshole to give up his keys.

"Bells, listen...I d-don't know i-f I will make it."

"Dad, don't talk like that of course you will." I stated stronger than what I thought I could. "Dr. Cullen is amazing, and he's gonna help you, and you'll get better."

"Bells, w-we are a per-fect," His breathing was erratic, "match. If I- if I don't make it out of here, I w-want you t-to take my corneas."

I shook my head furiously.

"No I will not be getting your eyes, cause you're going to make it out of here dad."

I wanted to see with him there. I wanted to know what Charlie looked like. I wanted to see how much he aged, and if his face still went purple when he was angry, like when I was a child. I didn't want to lose him like this.

"Bella...I..."

That incessive beeping was driving me insane.

"Ya."

"I love ya Bells-"

"I love you-"

I didn't get to finish that sentence when a long beep on filled the room and a wind passed me.

"He's flat-lining, code blue!"

I couldn't move. I was paralyzed in the spot, and even when Edward gripped my hand readily I just stood there.

"Bella we need to leave," he stated softly.

"D-dad." I managed to stutter when I was taken from the room.

"Bella please sit."

I nodded robotically as I sat down.

"Charlie, Dad," I continued to mutter over and over again.

It felt as though a million years had passed before I heard a familiar voice, and I could only hope he was holding good news in his words.

"Isabella."

My name. I knew that was my name, I wanted to hear about Charlie, not my name!

"Yes?"

My voice sounded so weak, in fact, it didn't even sound like me.

"I am afraid, that Charlie Swan, passed away at nine twenty-three this evening," He stated with a broken voice.

If i thought I was crying before, the waterfalls really began at those words. With Charlie gone, Forks left me all alone. Renée was with Phil, and I was alone. I was always _alone._

I felt a cool hand touch mine and my head snapped up from it's droopy position.

"Bella, I am so sorry."

"Why are you sorry, you're not the one who hit him."

Well that was the truth.

"I should've heard it..."

"Edward, sometimes there are so many signals in the world, you're bound to get confused."

"You're the one hurting and yet you console me? How is that fair?"

I shrugged.

"Life isn't fair."

**A/N: Hokay. So sorry for the long wait between updates. But I broke my thumb and My one handed typing sucks. Therefore too begin with this chapter took me three times as long to write. Then there was the fact, I couldn't get it quite right, so i rewrote the begining like three times.**

**I know bella seems to be taking charlies death quite well, but in all reality she's quite good at holding her emotions inside.**

**I know the whole 'i am dying take my eyes' thing is kinda cliché and all, but it worked. And for those who are like. Gah don't let her see! With seeing comes a lot of practice and skill. And who better than Edward to be here for her and teach her what the world of seeing is like?**

**Ps-Next chapter in Edwards POV...which pretty much is this chapter, only Edward lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: My name is Bella. I am your average girl, with average brown hair and eyes. Yet I suffer from your not so average disorder...I am blind.**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Twilight characters **

**Parings: EdwardxBella, RosexEmmett, AlicexJasper**

**Warnings: Language, and Bella OOC...cause she's blind.**

**Unseen, Yet Believable.**

_Chapter Seven._

Bella's careless words continued to ring through my head, as if I was reading them straight from her thoughts.

How could this woman- no, this angel, be tortured in such a way that made me want to track every single person that has done a wrong to her? I could feel the worry around her leave as my cool hand touched her pale, delicate, skin. Even though her prescence was soothing, the irratiation from moment's ago, still hovered over me.

"Edward, if you continue to tap your foot like that, I am sure your ankle will fall off."

I gave her a look, but knew that it was useless. However, apparentely the fact I chose not to answer her had added to the idea since a scowl now covered her face.

This woman entrigued me to no end. Her brown hair was slightly messy, her lips full, but the part I liked most, was the beating of her heart.

I could already smell the vile prescence of Jessica Stanley. This girl annoyed me to no end. It wasn't so much the words she spoke, but more than anything the words that made their way into her head.

"Bella!"

Jessica's voice sounded concerned, but I read her thoughts holding back my anger.

_'Jeez, I never should have invited her, who would've thought keeping track of a blind person would be this hard.'_

"Thank god," her voice was short on breath, "I thought something had happ- Is that a bruise on your face?"

I noticed the purple bruise that was slowly appearing on Bella's already pale skin, this happened to be a small mistake, because my anger once again returned in full force.

"I fell."

How fast she repsonded shocked me. Perhaps lying was a specialty to her?

"Edward, can I ask what you're doing here?" Jessica's voice turned to me, the ice was coming through like a storm in the winter.

"Bella invited me earlier." I responded. Perhaps lying was my specialty as well?

Bella's look held confusion for a moment. I could only hope she would play along with my little charade.

"Ya, he told me he might be in town, so I said if he saw us he should stop by."

_'That blind freak, thinking she can get with Edward. Feh, she's way out of his league.'_

A low growl errupted from my throat.

Standing here talking to Jessica was really doing nothing for my mood, so I decided that it was time to dismiss the queen of gossip.

"I believe we were going to dinner, isn't that right Bella​?"

It took Bella a few moments to answer, and at first I thought perhaps she didn't hear me. I was relieved when she nodded her head and Jessica's thoughts became nothing but ice.

"Well fine, I guess I'll see you at school then, Bella, Cullen."

Her anger was obviously there, but it was my time with Bella, and I would not have her getting hurt again because somebody thought shoes were more important.

I took Bella's hand, and noticed that Bella seemed angered by my actions. I suppose that I was less than kind by stealing her away from Jessica, but I had my reasons.

"I hope you like Italian,"I muttered as I heard her sigh.

The restaurant was only moments away, and I could almost sense Bella's worry as the warm air rushed over us. I could tell she hated people seeing her eyes. Her self confidence seemed to drop tremendously, but I loved her eyes. Even unseeing they were still beautiful.

I could see the host eyeing Bella, at first for her beauty

"Table for two?"

I nodded and took Bella's hand once more as this _kid_ lead us to a open booth.

"Could we get something a little more private?"

It brought a smile to my face when I heard Bella's heart stop. Even if it was only for a moment, knowing I had this kind of effect on her caused the kid inside me to smile like a goof.

"Here you are."

_'Lucky bastard...'_

Dismissing his over-exaggerated thoughts I pulled Bella down into the booth as the host walked away, obviously dissapointed.

"Well that was rude," Bella stated as my ears perked up at the sound of her voice.

"Some men," I replied with distaste, remembering what he had managed to picture in that disgusting mind of his.

There was something about men, and the way they veiwed women that I would never understand.

"So anything good to eat at this place?"

"Depends on what you desire."

My reply held a little bit of a tone I couldn't recognize. Perhaps seduction?

I caught a view from the corner of my eyes and noticed the waitress heading our way. Her blonde hair was a little to fake, and her shirt was a little too small, and her skirt was the size of a napkin. How time changed clothing.

"What can I get you hun?"

The way she was looking up and down at my body made me sick to my stomach. Not to mention the fact she was trying to flirt with me.

Sick of looking at her, I was about to answer her when Bella beat me to it.

"I'll get a coke," she stated with a jealous tone.

This made me grin like a chesire cat.

"Two cokes," I finished, as the practically unclad waitress dissapeared dissapointed.

"You know, your extremely cute when you're jealous."

A pink color rushed to Bella's face and I realized just how much I loved seeing that color coat her cheeks. These thoughts were wrong though. We could never be like that.

It was then that I noticed the light purple dot on her cheek. The bruise that was left, because I didn't make it in time. I placed my hand on her cheek and felt her tense slightly.

"I was too late," I stated removing my hand so she didn't feel uncomfortable.

"Edward, you can't beat yourself up about this," she told me.

I knew she was right, but I just didn't want to let it go.

It was then I noticed a slightly goofy expression make it's way across her face.

"What's wrong?"

I could tell I startled her out of her thoughts.

"Well, err, I was just wondering, how did you find me?"

I chuckled lightly and was sure I could see confusion in those beautiful hazy eyes.

"Well, I am a super hero after all."

"Yet no shooting webs from your hand or speeding out into space to stop a meteor, so how did you do it?" She asked in complete seriousness.

"Sometimes our kind is born with gifts, and mine happens to be reading the thoughts of those around me."

Judging by the look of horror now pushing through her expression, I could tell the last thing she wanted was for me to be able to read her mind.

"However there is one exception."

Her expression became suspenseful as I drug out the reply.

"I cannot seem to hear your thoughts."

She sighed with what I assumed was relief.

"Why?"

Sometimes there are somethings even a mind reader doesn't know.

"That is something I don't know,"I stated, catching a glimpse of the extremely under-dressed waitress headin our way.

"Here you are," she practically slammed the drinks on the table. "What can I get for you?"

I tried my hardest to avoid making direct eye contact with her.

"Ceasar salad," Bella stated.

Humans, and their need for food still bewildered me at some points.

"Nothing for me."

She looked dissapointed, but she left the table anyway.

"Drink," I stated pushing the glass towards Bella.

"But-"

"I highly expect you to go into shock at any moment," I stated seriously as she laughed.

"If it makes you happy," her hand reached for the glass and after her drink she smirked.

"Really Edward, shock is a little bit out of my league."

"Care to explain?" I asked seeing her tense slightly.

If only I could read her mind.

"Pheonix ins't exactly pleasant-ville. There's plenty of people who don't except anyone who is _different. _ School was a horrible place, and I was pretty much treated like a pile of dirt. I focused on my studies and tried to ignore the words of people, but I am unfortuntely only human."

I held back my urge to kill for the fourth time that day as I placed my hand softly ontop of hers. It was a gesture to tell her that she should continue.

"One day, it would've been tenth grade, I was headed to my locker in the morning. I could hear the snickers around me but thought nothing of it. That was untill I felt my locker. Someone had oh so kindly taking a screwdriver and stabbed the word freak in braile into my locker. Obviously the person was smart enough to look it up on the internet. I'd get pushed in the hallways, books were kicked from my hands, I'd come home with bruises. I guess, I'd just live everyday knowing that I would, one day, surpass everyone in that room."

I hated people. I hated everyone who had ever done a wrong to her. I wanted to go back to the past, and stop Bella from ever being hurt. Life seemed so rough for her.

"Life must've been hard," I told her.

She shrugged and let out the breath she was holding. Was she worried of my reaction?

"There are people who have it worse then me,"she stated when suddenly I felt someone return yet again.

The waitress slammed the plate down in front of Bella, when her thoughts came through.

_'He only pity's her cause she can't see. Freak.'_

"There you are," she stated harshly as I growled.

"She should really watch what she thinks."

"Edward?"

"She called you a freak Bella."

"Edward, let it go."

I was surprised at the fact she was so dissmissive of such hate-filled words.

"Eat please."

My response was a change of subject, sure, but she was still a human, a breakable, human.

"Still expecting me to go into shock?" she asked finishing off the coke, as I pushed mine towards her as well.

"Pretty much."

"Seriously Edward, I am not going to go into shock, or run away, or anything. Face it, you're stuck with me."

I glared at her, hoping she would be frightened, but I forgot that expression was useless. Only body language would work against this angel.

"This is so wrong. I could easily kill you, yet here you sit." I muttered.

"It will take a lot more than death to keep me away."

"Don't say that,"I replied with a long tone of darkness.

I could feel the tension as Bella finished her salad. This entire dream, this chance, was a life and death situation at every moment. Why was Bella so willing to give up her life just to be around me? She was the craziest person I had ever met, that was for sure.

I already knew the price of the meal so I tossed a few bills on the table and took Bella's hand again.

I didn't need a beating hear to tell me the weather was cold. Especially when a blush covered Bella's face when goosebumps appeared on her skin.

Her teeth began to chatter as I looked at her with worry.

"You're cold."

"I must've left my jacket with Jessica," She stated.

Before she had even finished that sentence I had already pulled off my jacket and was placing it on her shoulders.

"Thank you."

She lowered her head as I reached out to tilt her chin up. I was staring into her brown eyes with a tint of blue, and was completely mezmorized.

"You're eyes, they are so intriguing,"

She blushed again, and I could tell she was confused by my words.

"Well we had better get you home, having Cheif Swan worried probably isn't a good thing."

"What time is it?"

"Only eight o'clock, don't worry you'll be home shortly."

Seated in the car In started it up noticing that Bella was very much lost in the world of her thoughts.

This was the third time she had sat in my car, and already her amazing smell of freesia coated the seats. It was getting hard to control myself.

"Thank you," she stated, distracting me from her scent.

"For what?"

My tone was soft as she shrugged.

"For saving me today."

"I hardly call that saving."

My memory flashed back to the alley, when I could see the horror and amusement on Bella's face.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Huh? When?"

"When that..._thing_ stood in front of you, you had the oddest of expressions on your face."

I smiled a litte as she became embarrased.

"I was remembering things, from when I could see. They were mostly cloudy though."

"So they were embarrasing moments?"

She scowled.

"See Edward, you can practically read my mind. I don't see why it upsets you."

"Sometimes even I cannot decipher your expressions."

It was the truth. She was a complete mystery to me. I decided that the silence had become too much for me and I turned on the CD player, hearing some good ol' classics come through.

"Claire du lune?"she asked me perplexed by my choice in music apparentely.

"You know Debussey?" I asked.

I would've never thought Bella to listen to piano music.

"Renée liked to play this song around the house all the time," she replied with a smile, "I only know my favorites."

"This happens to be one of my favorites as well."

It seemed as though Bella and I shared one common ground. She liked the good music. I loved that.

I was take from my thoughts when my cell phone broke through the barrier to my brain.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, knowing it was her.

"Edward there's been an accident, Charlie was hit. Bella...you need to get her to the hospital."

"What do you mean."

Alice was speaking so quickly even I was having a hard time uderstanding her.

"A drunk driver hit Charlie. He's in the hospital, it doesn't look good Edward. All I can see is her pleading and then it goes blank. Hurry."

I let out a growl as I accellerated the car further.

"We'll head there."

I flipped my phone closed as Bella's confused tone rang towards my ears.

"Edward-"

"We need to go to Forks hospital."

She wasn't breathing for a moment, but finally it returned.

"Why?"she asked with hesitation.

"There's been an accident, with Cheif Swan."

I heard her gasp, then soon realized my speed was well over one hundred. I could feel the worry flowing off her as my hands gripped the stearing wheel.

"Don't worry Bella, he'll be fine."

I was trying to convince myself just as much as her. If Charlie died, what would happen to Bella?

I saw the hospital, and was relieved as we pulled into a parking spot.

"We're here Bella."

"Oh thank god," she stated impatiently as I pulled her from the volvo.

"Come on," I stated, noticing she was running to keep up.

I saw the secretary at the desk as we neared.

"Excuse me, can I help you."

"We're here to see Charlie Swan," I stated, not sure if Bella was able to it.

"I am sorry sir but-"

"I am his daughter!" she cried, obviously hoping it would sway the nurse somehow.

"Well I-"

"Edward? Miss. Swan?"

I recognized Carlisle's voice instantly, and was obviouslty too worred about Bella to feel his approach.

"Ah, Carlisle this is your boy."

I sighed. Some of the people in the hospital made me wonder how they got degrees in the first place.

"Please let them through Irina."

I once again led Bella to the room as Carlisle eyed me intently.

_'He's not going to make it.'_

Was it odd that my non-beating heart felt broken? Could something not alive even break?

"He may not respond well, he's on a lot of pain medication," Carlisle stated as Bella nodded nearing the bed.

I watched her searching for the direction of her father when once again Carlisle's thoughts came through.

_'I would change him. But there is no hope, he wishes Bella to take his eyes. Edward, she may not react well.'_

I nodded.

"Dad. Please..." her voice sounded terribly broken.

"B-bella."

Bella winced at her fathers voice.

"Dad, what happened! What-"

"It was an accident, s-some drunk g-guy."

The smell of salty tears filled the room, making me feel almost uncomfortable since her scent was made that much more potent.

"Bells, listen...I d-don't know i-f I will make it."

"Dad, don't talk like that of course you will.she stated stronger than what I thought she could. "Dr. Cullen is amazing, and he's gonna help you, and you'll get better."

I wanted to hold Bella, tell her it was all okay. But it wouldn't be. Human's grow old and die. End of story.

"Bells, w-we are a per-fect," His breathing was erratic, "match. If I- if I don't make it out of here, I w-want you t-to take my corneas."

Bella shook her head, not liking that idea at all.

"No I will not be getting your eyes, cause you're going to make it out of here dad."

"Bella...I..."

The beeping of the monitor was going as his heart slowed.

"Ya."

"I love ya Bells-"

"I love you-"

Bella couldn't even fnish her last sentence as the beeping became one single tone.

"He's flat-lining, code blue!" Carlisle stated giving me a look of sympathy.

Bella looked frozen as a statue when I walked towards her.

"Bella we need to leave," I stated softly.

"D-dad." she stuttered when I took her from the room.

"Bella please sit."

She simply nodded and sat down.

"Charlie, Dad," she muttered to herself, as I sat there not kowing what to do.

Finally after a half hour had passed, another doctor, I recognized to be one of Carlisle's fellow workers approached us.

"Isabella."

I wanted to correct him, but there was no need for it.

"Yes?"

Her voice was weak and scared.

"I am afraid, that Charlie Swan, passed away at nine twenty-three this evening," He stated with a broken voice.

Suddenly her eyes watered up more than they had before. She was practically sobbing to fill a river. I hated her tears.

I placed my hand on hers.

"Bella, I am so sorry."

"Why are you sorry, you're not the one who hit him."

This surprised me.

"I should've heard it..." I stated.

"Edward, sometimes there are so many signals in the world, you're bound to get confused."

"You're the one hurting and yet you console me? How is that fair?"

She shrugged and could swear acceptance flashed on her face.

"Life isn't fair."

pOpOpO

**A/N: Tada. Here is Edwards POV. I mean yes, it's the exact same as the last chapter so sue me. It was a hell of lot faster getting this up though since in a way it was half the typing.**

**Next chapter...Bella runs.**

**PS- review? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: My name is Bella. I am your average girl, with average brown hair and eyes. Yet I suffer from your not so average disorder...I am blind.**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Twilight characters **

**Parings: EdwardxBella, RosexEmmett, AlicexJasper**

**Warnings: Language, and Bella OOC...cause she's blind.**

**Unseen, Yet Believable.**

_Chapter__Eight._

It had been two days. Two days since Charlie died, two days since I had felt happy, two days since I had left my room.

Basking in my own sorrow probably wasn't the best way to deal with his departure, but it sure was the way I wanted to deal with it right now. Renée was coming to Forks on Monday -AKA tomorrow- to discuss funeral plans. She was the only one -other than me- that Charlie had left.

Decisions, decisions and more decisions. So many choices that could depict my future, thrown at me by the pitcher on the field of life. Too bad he obviously didn't notice my lack of sports expertise.

Monday was the day of Renée's arrival, and Tuesday was quite possibly the day I learned to see as well. Charlie gave his eyes to me, and left me with four days to make the choice. Thanks, dad, I owe you one.

Perhaps the sarcastic side of me wanted to make me feel better. It was futile.

If I didn't get the transplant, it was back on the move to Florida to stay with Renée and Phil. I could almost picture the expression of hurt on her face, knowing I was back too ruin her childlike exposure to life. I didn't want to cause her unhappiness. Yet, I was scared of the surgery, rejection would never hurt so much.

As for any visitors over the days of loneliness? The only one willing to step foot in my house was Edward. He would try and talk me into walking, but I refused. I didn't say to words to him after the hospital and I felt terrible, but perhaps the scenario had finally sunk in.

One is definitely the loneliest number.

pOpOpOpO

I woke up hearing the sounds of rain on the window. It was light, but it felt louder than it had ever been in this empty house.

Having not slept in two days must've caused exhaustion to involuntarily take control over my body. It was one in the morning, and if it was possible, Dr. Cullen wanted my answer in approximately eleven hours.

I finally urged myself from the bed as I felt around for my closet, finding a sweater.

I had always loved the rain. Not for the wet, or the cold, just for the sound. Perhaps the rain had been calling to me? Or did my sanity finally leave? Well, one thing was for sure, I wanted to take a walk and clear my filled brain.

I felt my way towards the door and down the stairs, steps meaning nothing to me. Opening the door, the cool air pushed into my clothing and I shivered. The things I did for that overused brain of mine.

The beating of rain against the stairs activated my sonar hearing, and I could tell where most of the objects were.

_'No fair sky, I am the one who feels like crying.'_

My thoughts instantly overwhelmed me with sadness. Charlie was gone, there I was nothing I could do to change that. My tears blended with the rain on my face, as I continued away from the house.

_'You left me to see, but what good is seeing?. It would only make me hate the world more.'_

I was angry. Angry with everything in the past and present, and hated the unknown future.

I heard the gravel crunch against my feet, cringing I continued to walk down the driveway. My head began to protest as I grabbed the fence and walked along side it. Who was my head to tell me what to do?

I walked further until I heard the rustling of leaves on a tree. I could tell this was the same tree that was standing before I was born. It was large and comforting, in a strange way. I sat down, not even noticing the amount on moisture on my clothes.

It was time to put things into perspective.

Getting the eyes would mean a normal life, and having my vision repaired. It meant staying in Forks, being able to live on my own; it meant staying with Edward.

It was then I noticed I didn't need much more of a push. I had only known Edward for a short time, and already I wanted to stay with the vampire forever. Does that make me obsessive? No, I was merely in love with him.

I didn't fall for what ever he looked like, his charm and mannerisms caused my heart to flutter, and occasionally stop. So was that love?

I was never one for understanding that word. My parents weren't exactly the embodiment of understanding each other.

Achoo.

The sneeze knocked me from my thoughts as I noticed the rain coming down harder than ever.

How long have I been out here for?'

"Bella?"

So now I was dreaming. Just great.

"Bella, what are you doing out here?"

The velvet voice cut through to my senses, thank god for vampire-amazing-ness.

"Edward?"

"Bella, you're getting sick..."

"I am-" I started but another sneeze erupted from my body. "Fine."

"Bella, come on, you need to get back home..."

I scowled. It was one of my better skills at getting what I wanted.

"I don't really want to."

"It's three in the morning, it's pouring rain outside, and you're getting sick. Those seem like perfect reasons for me to take you home."

Touché.

I felt Edward grab my arm, and it was then I noticed that I must've been cold since his temperature didn't startle me.

I followed him with more of a sprint than a walk. I could her my shoes squish in the over soaked grass and was happy when we made it inside.

"Now, an explanation please?"

His voice was curious, angry and worried.

Maybe he thought I wanted to-? I would never take such drastic measures. Now, running away from my problems seemed to work well for the last two hours.

I suppose I just couldn't think straight in the house, and so I needed to run to find myself.

"I was putting things into perspective."

I coughed as Edward waited to continue.

"What things?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe, what would happen if I didn't take Charlie's ever-generous offer of eyesight? I am not exactly capable of complete independence Edward."

"I thought you would be against the idea."

His voice was shocked, apparently my answer had surprised him.

"I was at first," I muttered taking my shoes off and heading towards the kitchen. "Then I realized a few things..."

"And those would be?"

I would've answered, but my teeth were chattering so much no coherent sounds would make their way through.

I merely motioned for him to give me a human moment, as I headed upstairs to change into some warm dry clothes, and perhaps take some Tylenol.

That moment had never seemed so long.

Walking back down stairs I was almost scared that Edward wouldn't be there. I listened for his soft breathing and when the sound reached my ears, I was relieved.

"Where were we?" I asked, hoping that, by a stroke of luck, he had forgotten my previous words.

"I believe, you were telling me your reasons for wanting to see."

Blast! Foiled again.

"Independence, I suppose. I mean, I make it through, but I've always wondered what it would be like to see the changes in the world, to see a person's face, to figure out their expression, to not have to worry about getting hit by a car when I cross a busy street."

The last one was meant to be a joke, but judging by his instant halt in breathing, I assume he took it to be true.

"Relax Edward, I've never been hit by a car...yet."

"That's not funny..." He muttered causing me to laugh.

He seemed so concerned.

"What is it with death that seems to intrigue you so much Bella?"

I shrugged not entirely sure of my answer.

"I've always wondered if a blind person could see in heaven."

"Perhaps it is time for the human to go to sleep."

His instant change in the subject aroused my suspicion, but who was I to argue with a vampire I couldn't win against?

I headed upstairs not paying attention to my footing. Fearing the fall I braced myself, only to be caught in the stone cold arms of my knight in shining armor.

"Thanks."

He didn't answer me, but I was sure he heard my words.

I walked in the familiar direction of my bed and crawled under the blanket, not noticing my body shivering.

"See you will be sick at this rate. That means no surgery."

Damn, I never thought of that.

"I won't get sick, besides ninety-nine percent of it is all in your head," I told him as I felt his cool hand brush my hair from my face.

This caused instant blush to appear on my cheeks.

"You humans are so fragile..." he muttered, probably without thinking since he instantly pulled his hand away.

"Edward?" I asked hearing his light footsteps stop at the doorway. "Tell Doctor Cullen I will go through with the surgery.

"Of course, sweet dreams Bella."

It was at the moment he left that I felt alone, more alone than ever.

Waking up the next morning left me with a headache. Blind people never usually dreamed, and if they did, they were in for one hell of a migraine.

Our brains had taken in every little sound that we had ever heard and somehow put words from every conversation we had ever had, all into the same dream. It was like having one giant flashback of every moment in your life.

I reached over to tap my clock when the ever robotic voice rang out-

**Nine forty-seven AM**.

Carlisle would be at work right?

I walked downstairs and felt along the wall for the land line. It was easy to verbally memorize the patterns of the numbers and had only made the odd mistake one in a while.

"Forks Hospital this is Allana speaking how may I help you?"

"Um, could you please transfer me to Doctor Cullen?" My voice was nervous.

"Could I please get your name?"

What was it again? Oh yeah-

"Isabella Swan."

"One moment."

Instantly the phone was taken over by demons from the bad-music underworld, and I hoped that I wouldn't be on hold long.

"Hello this is Dr.Cullen."

I hesitated to answer, but I finally gained the courage.

"It's Bella, Bella Swan."

"Oh, Bella, Edward told me this morning that your are going to go through with the surgery. All I ask is that you come for a pre-surgery check up tomorrow at one and we'll go over everything there."

"Okay sir."

Formality could save my life.

"Please, Carlisle is fine."

Or not.

"Thank you Doc- err, Carlisle, I'll see you tomorrow."

I hung up the phone and trudged back upstairs. I was now more nervous than anytime before. I wanted Charlie to be beside me, and in a way I guess he was going to be with me the entire way through surgery and after.

Brushing my teeth and my hair I felt along the top of the drawers for everything I needed. Thank Braille for his invention.

Opening my door I walked to sit on the edge of my bed. That's when I noticed the breathing coming from the corner of the room.

"E-Edward?" I asked and heard no reply. "I swear that better be you or I'll-"

"Relax Bella, it's just me," He stated and soon I felt his breath on my cheek.

So Edward was in my room. Okay, how long had he been here?

"Okay amazing vampire man, how long have you been in my room?" I demanded hearing his light chuckle.

"A while..."

I was displeased by this known fact. Oh no, please don't tell me he-

"You say the most interesting things when you sleep by the way."

Someone up _there_ hated me.

"Oh god, what did I say?"

I hung my head in defeat and soon felt Edward back off a little, and I didn't like it.

"Nothing too horrible, just you miss your dad, and you hate the brown of Forks."

I sighed, nothing to-

"And my name."

"A lot?" I asked practically mortified.

"What do you mean by a lot?"

I could hear the smirk in his voice as I shook my head.

"Relax Bella, if I could dream, it would be about you."

Insert blush here. If my cheeks were red before, they had to be a purple color now.

"So you came back after you left..."

"Yes, I needed to drop the car off and talk to some people."

"Wait, how did you get here without a car then? If you say that you turned into a bat and flew here than I-"

I was interrupted as joyous laughter rang through the house. It was so angelic it was drawing me in.

"Like I haven't heard that before. I am sorry Bella, it's such an upsetting time and here I am cracking jokes."

"We have to lighten the mood somehow right? I was never one for depression."

I was trying to feel as happy as one could. I mean, did it sound evil that I was not crying my eyes out over Charlie still? I had spent two days crying, and frankly, I was sure dehydration was likely going to happen.

"You amaze me Bella swan."

"And you dazzle me Edward Cullen."

"Often?"

I am sure that the blush would now be permanently tattooed on my face.

"Whatever the case, how did you get here so fast?"

"I ran."

The nonchalance in his voice was unnerving.

"Wait, you ran? As in used your legs to come here? You vampires are so amazing..." my voice became a whisper near the end of the sentence.

"We're really not that amazing."

"Says the one who ran here, who is a vampire and who can SEE!" I retorted and could feel the annoyance coming off of him. "Oh, by the way, I called your father."

"And?"

"I go for a pre-surgery initiation thing, and then its under the knife I go."

"You seem upset, is it because of-"

"No, apparently standing out in the rain for two hours helped me understand where Charlie was coming from. It's just...you won't be able to be with me..."

_'Okay I cannot believe I just said that. Bella, you are going to regret this.'_

I was about to get up and leave seeing as there was no answer but the velvet tone to Edwards voice came through softly.

"You want me there with you?"

His tone held something that made my heart beat faster, admiration perhaps? Or amazement?

I nodded meekly wondering how stupid I looked.

"I...would like that."

I wanted to jump up and run around screaming. Edward wanted to be with me during surgery too, if it wasn't for the blood aspect it would be fine. Damn you human cell system!

"I know I can't really be there for you, finishing medical school twice I do have some background though, so I can be there in the beginning if you really want me to be."

"Of course silly vampire," I stated happily.

It seemed like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders now that I knew Edward was going.

"Bella, would you like to join me for lunch?"

"You mean today?"

Okay stupidest thing ever.

"Of course."

I wanted to see the smile that I knew was on his face.

"Edward, I-"

I was cut short by the telephone as the noise blared through the house. Standing up with a sigh, I headed downstairs, and after seven rings, -with the person still on the phone- I knew who it was.

"Hello?"

"Bella! I was worried!"

What? Why was Renée worried?

Sarcasm was evil. Bad Bella!

"I was trying to call you earlier and-"

"Mom, I had a long night last night with little sleep. I probably slept right through your call, sorry." I stated with sincerity.

"It's all right Bella, although, you probably took years off of my life."

I laughed into the receiver, and I could hear Phil laughing in the background.

I could feel Edwards breathing and assumed he was standing behind me.

"So, you're coming tomorrow right?"

Renée was excited that I was getting surgery, probably more for her than me. I would now be the normal daughter she always wanted.

"You should tell her about me..." Edward whispered lowly into my ear.

"And say what?" I hissed, hoping my mother couldn't hear me.

"Well, telling them we're dating would be an easy situation."

Smooth Mr. Cullen, very smooth.

"Uh mom, you see I- Uh...well..."

"What is it Bella?"

I knew that Edward wanted to laugh. I was certainly getting that vibe from him.

"I am sort of seeing some one," I stated painfully, with no pun intended.

"Sort of?" She asked.

"Well see, he's the son of my doctor and-"

"Bella how old is he?"

Okay I could go with seventeen, or 105, though the latter would be funny, I didn't want my mom to lose more years off her life.

"Seventeen mom, can you wait till later to start the Spanish inquisition?" I asked as she laughed.

"Alright Bella, we'll be there tomorrow, talk to you later."

"See ya mom."

I hung up the phone and turned to Edward.

"Well are you happy?"

I placed a hand on my hip to add to the fact I was annoyed.

"Actually yes, cause I get to take the beautiful Isabella Swan to lunch."

"Of course you're taking me to lun- Hold on!"

He laughed and I playfully growled. Edward Cullen played dirty.

"I'll be back to pick you up at one!" He stated as I heard the door shut.

I growled walking upstairs to get ready.

One part of me was against the idea, I mean, I was a blind person who had just lost there father. To put it lightly I had more baggage than an airport complex. Yet, there was another part of me that was jumping with happiness that I would be going on a date.

I almost fainted when it hit me.

Two hours until my date with Edward. The Edward Cullen.

And I had nothing to wear.

pOpOpOpO

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for sticking with me through these long updates, only one more week with a cast and I'll be back typing fast again. Thanks for all the constructive criticism and downright amazing reviews. You guys make me blush as much as Bella. Well hope you enjoy the chapter, we finally have some loving going on. **

**PS- A big thanks to Ali for Beta-ing this for me, without you my speeling is way off. lol**


End file.
